Heart Doesn't Fit
by bugenhagen
Summary: Read it, no matter what shipper you prefer.
1. Everything To Be Smiling About

"Wow, Jude actually showed up for class today," Spiederman said as Jude walked in. She hated this feeling: the feeling of all eyes on her. It was something she would have to get used to. She was the first ever Instant Star.

"Wow you actually-," Jude started but was interrupted.

"Ms. Harrison, since you haven't been here in a while, I think it would be wise to just take a seat," Ms. Bean, the teacher said. Spiederman and his idiot friends snickered. At the moment, Jude couldn't even remember their names. But it really didn't matter.

She walked towards her seat. Luckily, it was in-between Kat and Jamie. Or, at least it used to be. Now, the two were sitting next to each other, and the only seat available was the one next to Spiederman.

"What's with the me not sitting in the middle?" Jude whispered to Jamie.

"Oh, uh, we kinda didn't think," Jamie said.

"We didn't know if you were coming back. We thought you would've gotten a tutor or something," Kat finished.

"Guys? You know me! I would never do something stupid like that," Jude said.

"Well, we know that. But you know, the record label might want something different," Jamie said. She felt like something was up.

"Ms. Harrison, I don't want another word from you!" Ms. Bean snapped. Jude open and closed her mouth. How is it that everyone could talk, but she was the one that got in trouble? She rolled her eyes and opened her notebook, pretending to take notes.

"Ms. Harrison, is there something amusing you? Because covalent bonding is nothing to be smiling about," Ms. Bean said. Jude wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about the end to her birthday. The only thing good about that day.

"Harrison, she's talking to you," Spiederman hissed. Jude snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"I asked if there was anything amusing you," Ms. Bean said.

"This lesson?" Jude said with a smirk.

"Well since you seem to find it so amusing, why don't you stay after school and I can re-teach it to you," Ms. Bean said.

"Sounds bueno," Jude said. She never liked Ms. Bean, and now she was just messing with her. Spiederman snickered. He never knew Jude had it in her. Talking back to a teacher.

"Do you find this funny, Vincent?" Ms. Bean asked.

"Whoa, dude, first name? I told you, I go by Spiederman," he said.

"You will go by whatever I call you, and your name is Vincent. And you will **not** call me dude," Ms. Bean said.

"Dude, you're being way rude to him. He doesn't like being called Vincent," one of Spiederman's friends said. Jude could never remember their names, or which one was which.

"I don't think I was talking to you, Wallace," Ms. Bean said.

"Haha, Wallace," Spiederman's other friend said.

"This is not a laughing matter, Kyle," Ms. Bean said.

"Why am I the only one you call by their last name," Jude wondered out loud.

"I will not tolerate this anymore! All of you, detention! After school," Ms. Bean said.

"This is ridiculous! I can't stay after school, I've got an interview!" Jude exclaimed.

"You should've thought about that before disturbing my class," Ms. Bean said.

"Why do we get detention?" Wally asked.

"One more word out of any of you and it's a week's detention!" Ms. Bean shouted.

"Harsh," Jamie muttered.

"Jimmy! You can join these four this afternoon," Ms. Bean said.

"It's Jamie. And he didn't do anything," Jude said.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Ms. Bean yelled. Jude was about to say something when the bell rang. She sighed and walked out of class. She waited at the door for Kat and Jamie.

"Didn't know you had it in you Harrison," Spiederman said, smirking at her.

"It goes to show you," Jude said.

"Goes to show me what?" he asked.

"That you're not very smart," Jude said, smirking back and walking off with Jamie and Kat.

"She's seriously out to get me," Jude said.

"Yeah that was crazy. Funny, but crazy. How are you going to get out of that interview today?" Jamie asked.

"I'm just not gonna go to detention. I'll make it up. Eventually," Jude said.

"This is a side of you I never knew about," Jamie said.

"There's but so much a girl can take. You know?" Jude said.

"Exactly. I don't blame you, Jude. I wish I had the guts to do that," Kat said.

"You don't need them," Jamie mumbled. Kat smiled and Jude was wierded out for a minute. Jude felt a vibration coming from her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Fuck," she choked out, after reading her new text message. She was almost in tears.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Jamie asked. She showed the message to him and Kat.

**Jude, I don't know how to tell you this, but your backup band decided they couldn't play together anymore. This isn't a good thing, considering you're scheduled to go on tour in less than a month. You have to either find a new backup band in time, or cancel. Which will not be good.**

**Tommy**

"I gotta go," Jude said, running out of school. She didn't care that she would miss the rest of the day. She just ran home and cried until it was time for her interview.


	2. You'll Never Get Rid of Me

Jude dreaded going to school. The fact that her band broke up was all over the news. It's almost as if her life was the only thing interesting going on. She also had to serve her detention that day.

"Jude, I think I may have solved your problem," Jamie said, during lunch.

"You figured out a painless way to end my life?" Jude said, moving her food from side to side on her tray.

"Not yet. But listen to this!" Jamie said, handing her a CD player. She turned it on and listened to a few songs.

"This is amazing. Who is this?" Jude asked.

"Well, you know how I've always wanted to be a manager?" Jamie asked.

"Who is this?" Jude asked again.

"And you know how you're my best friend in the whole world?" Jamie asked. Kat gave him a look and he gave her one back. Jude didn't know what was going on between them but she knew something was different.

"Who is this?" she repeated for the third time.

"WellyouseeyesterdayindetentionIconvincedWallyKyleandSpiedermantoletmemanagethemandItalkedthemintobeingyournewbackupbandaslongasyou'reokaywithallofthisandtheysoundreallygoodIthinkthisisagoodthing," Jamie said in one breath.

"Whoa, repeat that? Spiederman has a band?" Jude said.

"Spiederman's Mind Explosion. That's who you just listened to. And you said you like them. And they've willingly agreed to be your backup band," Jamie said.

"I didn't agree to this! I cannot be in a band with Spiederman, let alone share the same air as him," Jude said.

"I can barely share with you either, but it cost so much money to live in a plastic bubble," Spiederman said, sitting down next to Jude.

"Jude, you know that we're like the best band this town has to offer," Kyle said.

"No, I don't. Besides, shouldn't I get along with my band?" Jude asked.

"You get along with us," Wally said, sitting down at the table.

"I barely know you two," Jude said.

"All the better. You can't hate us, cause you don't know us," Kyle said.

"Yes, but I've known Speed since I was six. I think that's more than enough time to know that I hate him," Jude said.

"Dude, look, just give us a chance. You really need a band, and we really need a shot," Spiederman said.

"After school, meet me at the studio. I'll see if they'll let you play with me. Then I'll see if you're good enough to play with me," Jude said.

"Deal," Speed said. Their friends watched in disgust as both Jude and Speed spat into their hands and shook. It was something they did as kids, and they never grew out of it.

"You two need a new way to agree on things," Kat said, handing both of them some hand sanitizer. Jude and Speed looked at each other and laughed.

After Jude served her time in detention, she was greeted by Jamie, Speed, Wally, Kyle, and _Kat?_

"Are you joining us too?" Jude asked.

"Uh, yeah, that won't be a problem, right?" Kat asked.

"Of course not. You're my best friend for a reason," Jude said, smiling. They all squeezed into Speed's van and drove off the G Major.

"So Tommy, what do you say?" Jude asked him. She just let him listen to SME's demo.

"Let's see how this sounds. Ladies and gentlemen, Jude Harrison featuring her new backup band, Spiderman's Mind Explosion," Tommy said.

"It's Spiederman," Speed said. Tommy turned around and glared at him.

"Whatever. It's a stupid name. But if this is what you want, I'll let you give them a chance. Here's a key to studio 15, you guys can use it. If Jude decides you guys don't work, you are to leave," Tommy said.

"You're not going to come listen to us?" Jude asked.

"I would love to but -," he managed to say before his phone rang.

"I've gotta take this," Tommy said, walking off with his phone. If Jude didn't know any better, she'd say he was smiling. Ever since they kissed, he's been acting weird around her. Well, weirder than usual.

"Alright guys, you heard Quincy, let's go," Jude said, leading the way to the empty studio. They set up their instruments and looked at Jude.

She picked up her guitar and started playing a few chords and Speed picked it and started playing with her. Wally plugged in his bass and started jamming with the two. All that was needed was Kyle on drums.

Jude could tell by the smile on Jamie's face that they sounded good. No, they were better than good, they were amazing.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled. Everyone stopped playing and looked at the producer.

"Yes?" Jude asked.

"You've got yourself a band," Tommy said.

"Ohmigawd!" Jude exclaimed and hugged the nearest person to her – Speed. He liked the way she smelled, and the way she seemed to fit in his arms. And then he immediately hated himself for thinking that.

"Ew. No idea why I just did that," Jude said, pushing him away.

"You guys are gonna need to practice. Everyday. The tour starts in three weeks. You've gotta be perfect by then," Tommy said.

"I have to be around him even longer? Two classes and lunch is more than enough," Jude said.

"We're tour buddies now. You'll never get rid of me," Spiederman said, laughing.

"Why did I agree to this?" Jude said, smiling on the inside. She knew she was in for the time of her life.


	3. Less As A Sister

"Speed, dude, come on," Wally said. They were running through the airport, trying to catch their flight to their first stop on the tour when Kyle and Wally noticed Speed's sudden stop.

"What? Oh, okay, yeah," Speed said, catching up with his two friends. The reason for his abrupt start was that he saw Jude kissing Jamie. Not that he cared, or anything, he just always thought Jude had a thing for her producer, not Jamie.

"Where's Jude, she said she was here already," Kyle said by the time they got to their gate.

"Making out with Jamie," Speed mumbled.

"What!" his friends exclaimed.

"That's what shocked me. Smack in the middle of the airport were Jude and Jamie in a full-on lip lock," Speed said.

"Sound a little bitter, Speed," Wally said.

"Not bitter. Confused," Speed said.

"Right. Come on, let's get our seats, and I'll call her from there," Wally said.

By the time they were in their seats and were settled, Jude had just made it onto the plane. She had the goofiest grin on her face when she took her seat.

"Who am I sitting with?" Jude asked.

"Well, seeing as how Wally and I are in these two seats, and there's on empty one next to you, what do you think?" Kyle said.

"Where is Speed, by the way?" Jude asked.

"Oh, right, he has this weird thing where whenever he gets on a plane, he runs to the bathroom and uses it. Something about him being the first person to use the newly cleaned toilet," Wally said.

"Gross," Jude said.

"Those bathrooms are cool. Oh, Jude, you're here," Speed said.

"Yes, and sadly, I'm forced to sit next to you on this flight," Jude said.

"That makes two of us," Speed said. Kyle, Wally, and Jude turned to look at him.

"Am I not allowed to take cheap shots at Jude?" Speed asked.

"You're not allowed to sound like you mean it," Jude said, sounding hurt.

"Sorry dude," Speed said with a serious face. Jude pushed him and laughed.

"This has been the craziest two weeks of my life," Jude said after they had taken off. She had forgotten to mention to the guys that takeoff and landing terrified her so until they were told that they could take off their seatbelts, Jude attached herself to Spiederman's body and hid her face in his chest. He laughed at first, until he realized how terrified she really was.

"You seem to say that every two weeks," Speed said.

"Well, I guess my life is getting insane then. But no really, I mean think of all the stuff that's been happening," Jude said.

"Uh, you got us? Wow, that sure is crazy," Speed said, laughing.

"Funny. No, I mean like, Jamie, and Kat, being Jamie and Kat. And not telling me," Jude said.

"I'm so sorry about that dude, I thought you knew," Speed said.

One day during practice, Spiederman made a comment about how Jamie has to stop every time his girlfriend calls. Jude knew he was talking about Kat, who strangely was calling Jamie a lot, but she knew, or thought she knew, that they were just friends.

"_Jamie and Kat aren't together," Jude said. _

"_Yeah they are," Spiederman said._

"_No they're not. They would've told me," Jude said._

"_You mean they haven't? It's so obvious. I mean, the seating arrangements, the them walking off to be alone, the calling each other non-stop, her sudden jealousy of you," Spiederman said. It was hard for Jude to take this all in._

"_You and Kat?" Jude asked when Jamie walked back into the garage._

"_Uh, what about me and Kat?" Jamie asked._

"_You two are together and you didn't even think to tell me?" Jude asked._

"_I, uh," Jamie stuttered. _

"_Whatever," Jude said, walking outside. Spiederman followed her._

"_How could they not tell me?" Jude asked._

"_I don't know. I'm so sorry, dude, I thought you knew," Spiederman said, hugging her._

"And Shay asking me to go on his tour with him. And Tommy doing my sister. And Kat breaking up with Jamie. And school being over!" Jude silently shouted the last bit.

"And you kissing Jamie," Wally said.

"What! How did, that just," Jude said.

"Speed saw you two while we were running to catch the flight," Kyle said.

"Oh. Well I was going to wait until we landed, and I had time to think things over before I told you. But yeah, I guess, me and Jamie are me and Jamie now," Jude said.

"Wait, what about Kat?" Wally asked.

"She should've known way before Jamie broke up with her that he was still in love with Jude," Spiederman said.

"He's in love with me?" Jude asked.

"How oblivious are you? He's been in love with you ever since he decided he liked girls. Every time he came to my house we spent most of the day talking about you," Speed said.

"And then suddenly he stopped coming to your house all the time. And then your house became cool," Kyle said, laughing.

"Because I would make fun of Jude. I'm like, I've always made fun of her, she's fun to make fun of, I probably will never stop," Speed said.

"Good to know," Jude said, laughing.

"But yeah, we knew he had a major crush on you, we didn't know it was like, love or anything," Wally said.

"Wow. Well then, uh, I'm glad we're spending some time apart. This is all too much for me to take in," Jude said.

"You get to spend all summer with the hottest guys ever," Kyle said.

"Dude, gay much?" Speed said.

"I'm joking. I'm the only hott one. I just wanted to make them feel better," Kyle said.

"Right. Everyone knows the one that's hott gets the band named after them," Spiederman said.

"Then why isn't it called Jude's Mind Explosion," Wally said, making Jude blush. Speed saw this and was tempted to punch him.

"It had to be named after the one with the coolest name. And Vin Spiederman wins that one," Jude said. Speed smiled at her and Kyle rolled his eyes. He was beginning to notice that Speed was starting to think of her less as a sister and more as girlfriend.


	4. I'm Home Now

**Thanks bunches for the reviews :D Keep them coming!**

"Jude's got a sweet ass," Spiederman said, loudly.

"What!" Jude exclaimed. She was having a contest with Wally to see who could dance on the moving bus for the longest time without falling over.

"She does. Wow, your ass is really sweet," Kyle said. Jude gasped and stopped moving, causing her to fall over onto the guys.

"Ouch, dude, that's the little dude," Spiederman said.

"Sorry, Speed. Let me get my sweet ass off of you," Jude said.

"That part of your ass isn't sweet," Spiederman said.

"The sweet side of your ass is on me," Kyle said, laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jude asked.

"Dude, go look in the mirror. Do you even look at your clothes before you put them on?" Spiederman asked. Jude rushed over to the bathroom to look at what was on her butt. She noticed on her right pocket was the word "sweet".

"Which one of you idiots did this?" Jude asked. To throw off suspicion, Kyle pointed to Wally, who pointed to Speed, who pointed to Kyle.

"Fine, I'll just kill all of you," Jude said, tackling Kyle to the floor. She started pulling at his hair and punching his chest.

"Dude, you fight like a girl," Spiederman said. Jude jumped off of Kyle and went after Spiederman.

"Moving bus!" Speed shouted as he lost his balance and fell. Jude tripped over him and landed on top of him.

"I told you guys, you become a musician and the girls just start falling all over you," Spiederman joked. He picked Jude up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"The bus stopped. Where are we again?" Wally asked.

"I'm not sure," Kyle said.

"Put me down!" Jude yelled, kicking and punching whatever she could.

"Here you go, your girlfriend, hand delivered," Spiederman said, putting Jude down.

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked. She looked at who was standing in front of her.

"Jamie? When did you get so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Did you not remember you were coming home today?" Jamie asked.

"I did, but then I forgot. But I'm happy today is the day. I missed you so much," Jude said, kissing him. She heard gagging noises from behind her and when she turned around she saw Kyle, Wally, and Speed pretending to throw up.

"Got anymore hugs for me?" someone else said.

"Quincy!" Jude said, letting go of Jamie and jumping into the arms of her producer.

"Whoa, dude, he's not going anywhere," Speed said.

"You never know with Tommy," Jude said, letting go of him.

"I need to talk to you, ASAP," Tommy whispered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Jude, come on, I didn't wait all summer to have you not talk to me when you get here," Jamie said.

"I'll tell you later. Just make sure you come by. It's important," Tommy said, getting into his car and driving off.

"Can we come too!" Kyle, Wally, and Speed exclaimed.

"Can they?" Jude asked.

"Didn't you get enough of them all summer?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie's right. I haven't seen him all summer. I'll see you guys later," Jude said.

"So I see you enjoyed your SME filled summer," Jamie said as they got into Nana's car.

"Yeah. I guess the guys aren't that bad. I mean, I didn't try to strangle Speed so I'd say it was a pretty good summer," Jude said.

"I've never been so bored in my life. And the sucky thing is, all of you came back, and school starts back in a week," Jamie said.

"Awh Jamiers, you have other friends than SME and me," Jude said.

"Jamie, the only real friends I have are you, Speed, and Kat. You and Speed were gone, along with the rest of SME. Kat pretty much hates me, and she went to spend the summer in New York. So I spent the whole summer with Nana, helping her around. I was kind of hoping, you could help me out at G Major," Jamie said, stopping in front of his house.

"I'm sorry, babe. But I'm home now," Jude said, kissing her boyfriend. They were interrupted by her phone.

"Hey. I should? Do I have to? Alright, I'm on my way," Jude said.

"Who was that?" Jamie asked.

"Speed. Apparently there's something going down at G Major and I need to get there, now. So can we put this welcome home thing on hold?" Jude asked.

"You can't show up in like an hour?" Jamie asked.

"He sounded pretty serious. I'm sorry Jamie. Can you just take me please? I promise, as soon as I'm done, I'll call you or I'll have someone bring me back over here," Jude said.

"Speed, I'm outside, oh wait, I see you. Okay, bye," Jude said, when she called him back.

"Later Jamiers," Speed said as Jamie drove off.

"What's all of this going on?" Jude asked.

"Tommy says Darius has taken over G Major and they wanted to have a talk with us. Like SME and then me and you. Kyle and Wally already left," Spiederman said.

"What! That's crazy," Jude said, walking inside.

"And here she is now," Darius said as Jude walked in. She saw news cameras and microphones everywhere.

"Jude, have you been watching the new season of Instant Star?"

"Jude which of the final three do you want to win?"

"Jude, when can we expect your new CD?"

"Jude, what do you have to say about the rumors about you and your guitarist being engaged?"

Jude had no idea how to answer any of these questions. She was not prepared at all.

"Guys, guys, Jude will be able to answer all of your questions tomorrow during the press conference," Darius said.

"Press conference?" Jude mouthed to Speed.

"I don't know," he mouthed back.

"Jude, come into my office. Bring guitar boy, too," Darius said. Jude grabbed Speed's hand and walked into Darius's office. Wait, _Darius's office?_

"Whoa, D, you've got your own office now?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, didn't T tell you? I own this place now. And I need to talk to you about your sophomore album," Darius said, motioning for them to sit down.

"Wow, so you're my boss now," Jude said.

"Yeah. I'm sure you knew it was gonna happen one day," Darius said.

"Yeah, just not so soon. Wow," Jude said.

"Okay, well enough small talk. I'm sure you saw our Season 2 finalist for Instant Star. We want you to be the presenter for tomorrow night's finale," Darius said.

"Tomorrow? Alright," Jude said.

"And tonight, the crimson party. Don't worry, we've already got you and your boys here clothes for the night. We want you to perform a cover to Stupid Girl. You know, the one you've been doing at your shows?" Darius asked.

"How'd you?" Jude asked.

"I know everything. There are going to be some press people there, probably asking about your next album. How many songs have you written?" Darius asked.

"Dude's got a whole notebook of it. It's been like, Red stop writing, we're hungry," Speed said.

"Is this true?" Darius asked.

"Sadly," Jude said.

"That's not sad, that's good. I've gotten calls that people love him singing back up. They want more of it. Anything you have written that the two of you can sing together?" Darius asked.

"Not off the top of my head. But I mean, he helped me with a lot of this stuff. I'm sure we can find something," Jude said.

"Great. I want you guys there, an hour before. We need all of you to mingle with the press and talk to them about touring. Everyone wants to know what's been going on. Speaking of press, tomorrow you will have a press conference, you need to talk about this season of Instant Star, so I hope you've been watching it," Darius said.

"Uh, I've been living on a bus for three months. I didn't know there was a second season," Jude mumbled.

"Well, ask someone to catch you up. I think we're going to have you perform a new song tomorrow at the finale. Do you have anything new that's ready to play?" Darius asked.

"My Sweet Time," Speed said.

"Good. Okay, well I have to go get ready for the party. I thought Liam would be here to greet you, but apparently he is not. He'll be there tonight, if there's a British guy talking to you, that's probably Liam. You two go over to Portia and get your clothes, are the other two coming to pick them up or will you bring it to them?" Darius asked.

"Uh, I can drop their clothes by their houses and have them meet me at mine so we can arrive together," Jude said.

"I'll be calling a limo to pick you up," Darius said.

"Whoa! Really? I get to arrive like a rock star?" Jude asked.

"I think you've earned it," Darius said.

"Sweet, thanks D," Jude said, hugging her boss. As she turned around to leave, he noticed something on her jeans.

"Jude, did you sit in something?" Darius asked. Speed laughed as they walked out.

"Who's Portia?" Jude whispered. Speed shrugged his shoulders and they laughed.

**Yes, I changed some stuff. I didn't like how negative the season started off. So I changed it :D Reviews!**


	5. Jamiers?

**I got no reviews last chapter. I'm starting to think no one reads this. D:**

After figuring out where Portia was, Jude and Speed walked over to her.

"Hey, Portia Quincy. You must be Jude and Vincent," Portia said, extending her hand.

"Spiederman. I hate my first name," Speed said, shaking her hand.

"Let her call you Vincent," Jude whispered.

"It's okay. Spiederman is what people know you by. People know me by Portia Quincy, not Portia Mills," Portia said.

"Mills? As in relation to Darius? Does this mean Quincy makes you related to Tommy?" Jude asked.

"We were married," Portia said.

"Wow, that must've sucked," Spiederman said.

"Not as much as you'd think," Portia said, laughing. After they'd gotten their clothes, Jude made the dreaded phone call to Jamie.

"Jamiers? Hey, uh, I'm really sorry, I'm gonna have to cancel that welcome home thing tonight," Jude said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Darius totally bought out G Major and we're performing at the crimson party tonight. I really want you to be there," Jude said.

"Dude, you should check and make sure Jamiers can go first," Speed said.

"Jamiers? Jude, what's with the calling me Jamiers?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, that's what Speed calls you. It kind of stuck. Sorry. But uh, how about you get dressed and I'll see if I can get your name on the list, then you can just meet us there," Jude said.

"Did you talk to anyone about getting me a job?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, actually no. I didn't have time. But um, would it be a problem for you to come and get me and Speed and take us home. Wait, Speed are you coming to my house to change?" Jude asked.

"Uh, sure. I need to shower," Speed said.

"I've got some of your clothes, clean clothes, in my suitcase. Which is in Jamiers's car. So can you come get us?" Jude asked.

"As long as you promise to stop calling me Jamiers," Jamie said.

"Done deal. Alright, we'll see you," Jude said.

"I don't think he'd be able to come," Speed said.

"I kind of want him to, yet I kind of don't, you know? Like, I've never had a chance for me and Jamie to be me and Jamie," Jude said.

"So you kinda don't know how to act with him?" Speed asked.

"Exactly," Jude said.

"Just treat him, kinda the same as before, only nicer. And like, kiss him I guess," Speed said.

"So romantic," Jude said, kicking him in the butt.

"Hey that's my thing!" Speed said kicking her back.

"I would prefer it if you would keep your feet off of my girlfriend, thanks," Jamie said.

"Calm down, Jamiers. Jude needs my butt kicking to survive during the day," Speed said, getting into the car.

"So not true," Jude said.

"Really, what about?" Speed started.

"Don't say it!" Jude exclaimed.

"Really? Why I thought the whole you," Speed continued.

"Ah. Stop it. You took it to your grave," Jude said.

"We never spit shook," Speed said.

"Fine, I'll just mention a funny story about you drinking too many monsters during the uh press conference tomorrow," Jude said.

"You've got a press conference tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. And then I have to reveal the new Instant Star. Thanks, by the way, for telling me there was a new season of it," Jude said.

"I'm sorry, that show was the last thing on my mind," Jamie said.

"Its okay, me and Speed can stay up all night watching clips on the internet and reading about it and watching some clips. What's a few more hours of no sleep gonna do to us?" Jude asked.

"Nonsense, Speed can go home and get some sleep. I can stay up and watch it with you," Jamie said,

"That's so sweet Jamier-Jamie but I'm not sure if they're gonna be backing me up or not, so I'm gonna need all the help I can get. I'm gonna call Kyle and Wally when I get inside. You can come and help though," Jude suggested.

"Sure. So what are you doing tonight? Performance wise?" Jamie asked.

"A cover of Stupid Girl," Jude said.

"What a great way to start off the new G Major. Everyone's gonna think you're good for covers," Jamie said.

"Yeah, well there's not much I can do. I gotta do what they tell me," Jude said. Speed got out and got her bag out of the trunk.

"I'm gonna go shower, dude," Speed said.

"Call Kyle and Wally and tell them to just meet us over here and change here after they get clean. I'll be inside in a minute," Jude said.

"You don't have to listen to them. You're the star. You're the one who does the singing, not them," Jamie said.

"I know, but," Jude said. She tried to explain to him that she was doing her own song the next day, but he wouldn't let her talk.

"No buts, look, I'm gonna go get ready, you should do the same," Jamie said.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the party," Jude said.

"I'm not driving you over there?" Jamie asked.

"There's a limo coming to pick us up," Jude said.

"Sweet, what time?" Jamie asked.

"No, this is like a Jude and SME thing. We have to get there to set up and mingle with the press," Jude said.

"I'm SME's manager," Jamie said.

"Look, I don't even know if you can get into the party. I don't think they'd like it if SME's manager just showed up without an invite. I'm gonna get there before you and put your name on the list. I'll see you there Jamie," Jude said, kissing him on the cheek and getting out of the car.


	6. I Wish He Would Tell Her Already

**Thanks for the reassurance!**

"Dude, come on, the limo's downstairs," Speed said, walking into Jude's room. He saw her fussing with her hair.

"I look horrible," Jude mumbled.

"You look amazing," Speed said.

"You're just saying that. You don't want your singer getting all emo on you," Jude said.

"No, I mean it. You look beautiful," Speed said. She really did take his breath away. The red suited her.

"I just wish I could know what to say to him, about everything. It's like he wants a change right now, and I'm not used to him being my boyfriend. It's gonna take some getting used to and I don't know if he understands," Jude said.

"I'm sure he does. This is all new to him too dude, he's just probably trying to figure out how should he treat you," Speed said, hugging her.

"Jude is this crimson? Oh, hey Speed," Jamie said, walking into her room.

"It is. I'll see you later Jamie," Jude said.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked.

"She'll be fine," Speed said.

"I was asking her," Jamie said.

"I'm fine, Jamie," Jude said walking down the stairs.

"Can I talk to you Jude?" Jamie asked.

"We've got to go Jude," Speed said.

"Call me and I'll talk to you on the way," Jude said.

"Fine, whatever," Jamie said, walking back over to his house.

"That's what I mean," Jude said, walking into the limo.

Jamie called her so fast that they were still in the driveway by the time she answered.

"I really think we need to talk," Jamie said.

"That's what we're doing now," Jude said.

"What was with that whole, you and Speed hugging? Last time I checked, you and him hated each other," Jamie said.

"You're the one that suggested I spend all summer with them. He's become like my best friend. All of these guys are. And when I'm down, they know," Jude said.

"So you couldn't call me and ask me to come over?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't call him and tell him to come upstairs. He was coming to tell me the limo was here and he saw I was upset. He was doing what any best friend would do. I think you'd know that better than anyone else," Jude said.

"I just don't feel like you're trying to make this work," Jamie said.

"What the hell do you want me to do: not do the show tonight? Have Darius fire me? All so you can get to spend time with me? When you have a bunch of other chances to and this is my one chance. This is the new G Major. Things are different Jamie," Jude said.

"I just wish you could pause that Jude for a bit and let me see my Jude," Jamie said.

"I wish I could just pause this life. But I'm not going to. I haven't slept in almost two days, I'm running on fumes. But I have other people that need me. So I have to do this. I wish you would understand that," Jude said.

"I do. Look, how about, we do something tomorrow. Or tonight, after you guys are done catching up on Instant Star 2. Just us," Jamie said.

"I'll try," Jude said.

"Okay. And Jude, I, I love you," Jamie said. Jude dropped the phone out of her hand.

"Whoa, what'd you say to her?" Kyle asked when he picked up the phone.

"What is she doing?" Jamie asked.

"Did you just break up with her or something?" Kyle asked.

"He just told her he loved her," Speed said. Jamie was right; she and Speed did talk a lot over the summer. So much that Speed knew how her exact reaction to him telling her he loved her would be.

"Can you hand me the phone?" Jude asked.

"Are you gonna say anything back?" Jamie asked.

"I would rather say it in person," Jude said.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Jamie said, hanging up.

"Dude, that's wow. He loves you," Wally said.

"Hey um, oh I forgot, you guys, I need you to stay over and watch a bunch of Instant Star 2 clips. Apparently I'm doing a press conference tonight and they're gonna ask me questions about it. I don't know if you guys will be answering questions with me, just in case you're not, I need you to be in the crowd helping me with answers," Jude said.

"Definitely, I mean, who needs sleep?" Kyle said.

"My thoughts exactly," Jude said, laughing.

"Well, let's just get through the night and we'll figure everything out when we get back to Red's," Speed said.

"Yeah," Jude said, stepping out of the limo.

"Jude, Jude can we get a shot of you with SME?" a photographer asked. The guys gathered around her and smiled for the camera.

"What about one with you and the boyfriend?" another asked.

"My boyfriend's not here," Jude said, confused.

"Guitar boy!" someone shouted. Speed turned around and saw a flash go off in his face.

"Me and Speed? No we're not together," Jude said, turning around.

"Come on, let's go find Tommy and see what we need to do," she said to her tour mates.

"Jude, go find Darius, someone will set up your boys' instruments, and whatever you do, don't answer any questions for the reporters," Tommy said.

"Well Tom, you don't look really busy to me," someone said behind them. They all turned around and saw Sadie standing there.

"Sadie, I'm so busy, I don't know what to do with myself. I can't have you here right now," Tommy said, walking off.

"What's with him? Why doesn't he have time for me?" Sadie asked.

"Tommy's a busy man," Jude said, eyeing her sister.

"Come on Jude, let's go find Darius," Speed said, pulling her away. The other two boys turned around and realized who Speed was pulling away from: Jamie.

"I wish he would just tell her already," Kyle mumbled and Wally nodded.

Later on that night, after the finalist for Instant Star 2 performed their songs, it was time for Jude to do hers.

"This song, it's a favorite of D's and also of mine. It's called 'Stupid Girl'," Jude said. As soon as she started playing, she saw Jamie in the crowd. He frowned at her and walked off.

_You pretend you're high_

_You pretend you're bored_

_You pretend you're anything_

_Just to be adored_

_It's what you need_

_It's what you get_

_Don't believe in fear_

_Don't believe in faith_

_Don't believe in anything_

_You can't break_

_You Stupid girl_

_You Stupid Girl_

_All you had you wasted_

_All you had you wasted_

…

"Ladies and gentleman, last year's Instant Star, Jude Harrison!" Darius announced, hugging her.

"Good job Jude," Tommy congratulated.

"Yeah, that was great," Kwest said.

"Jude, I don't believe we have met. I'm Liam," a British man said.

"Oh hey, yeah Darius told me about you," Jude said.

"Well, I shall see you again, I have things I need to attend to," Liam said, walking off.

"That guy's pretty cool," Wally said.

"Have any of you seen Jamie?" Jude asked.

"Your boy walked off when you started singing. Something happened that you wanna talk about?" Tommy asked.

"Now right now. Now I just wanna find him," Jude said, walking off.

"Something you wanna talk about?" Tommy asked Speed. He saw the way he looked at her, and their chemistry onstage was amazing.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Speed said. Tommy didn't really know Spiederman, but he knew him enough to know that something was wrong.

**Okay, I have a question. Where did Jude and Jamie's tattoos go? The ones they got during the first season. And were never mentioned again. **


	7. Chunky Monkey

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you think.**

Before Jude began to look for Jamie, she knew there was something she needed to do. She needed to find Liam.

When she finally found Jamie, he was sitting at a table, all by himself.

"Jamie, can we talk?" Jude asked.

"I'm not really one for talking right now," Jamie said.

"I know you're not happy. But I didn't wanna get fired. And if I would've done something other than what I was told, I wouldn't have my job. And I wouldn't have been able to get you a meeting with Liam tomorrow," Jude said.

"You did? Thank you Jude!" Jamie said, hugging her.

"You're lucky I love you," Jude said. He pulled away from her.

"I love you too," he said before kissing her.

"Dude, we gotta go," Speed said, interrupting their moment.

"Go where?" Jude asked.

"Start our marathon. If any of expect to get some sleep of any kind tonight, we're gonna have to start now. Darius already said we could leave," Speed said.

"I'll meet you guys over there then," Jamie said.

"I thought this was a band thing," Speed said.

"I thought I managed you," Jamie said.

"Jamie, this is a band thing, I'm sorry. But I'll see you tomorrow. Come over in the morning," Jude said, kissing him bye.

"Your boyfriend's mad," Wally said.

"I know. And I'm like sorry and whatever, but this is Jude and SME time. I need you guys to help me with this and him being there will just be a distraction," Jude said.

"Yeah. And we need to get this over with. So I can sleep," Speed said.

"Speed, I've been up longer than you," Jude said.

"No, I woke you up the other night. Remember, to pull that prank on them?" Speed said.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm just as tired as you are," Jude said.

"I guess. Well let's see how much of this we can watch before one of us passes out," Speed said. When they reached Jude's, they went upstairs to her computer. She changed into some pajamas while the guys just took off their shirts and lay down in their pants.

Jude laid her head on Speed's chest and the rest of her body on Kyle and Wally as they watched their downloaded playlist of Instant Star 2.

"So I leave you alone to let this happen?" Jude heard Jamie ask. She looked up and saw Jamie standing in her doorway, looking at her lying on the half naked guys. Well, half naked guy. They all managed to fall asleep and Jude's body moved off of the rest of the guys'; she was only on Speed's.

"What! Oh crap, I'm sorry Jamie; I didn't know I would end up like this. We all just kinda fell asleep on the floor," Jude said.

"And you ended up in Speed's arms?" Jamie asked.

"She really did, because when we fell asleep she was laying across the three of us," Kyle said, having woken up from the talking.

"Honestly, dude," Speed mumbled.

"Fine whatever. Its just that Jude told me to come over in the morning, and well its morning," Jamie said.

"What time is it?" Jude asked.

"Seven," Jamie said.

The four of them groaned.

"Rule number 1, never call before 12," Speed said.

"Rule number 2, never sleep before 2," Kyle said.

"Rule number 3, never wake up before 1," Wally said.

"Rule number 4, never ever wake up the band," Jude said.

"Well, I didn't know there were 'rules' to this thing," Jamie said.

"Well pull up some floor and go back to sleep with us," Jude said.

"So, this is fun," Jamie said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Mhm," Jude mumbled.

"You guys do this often?" Jamie asked.

"Every night," Jude said.

"And you never found it boring?" Jamie asked.

"Dude, shut up or get out," Speed said. He was not a morning person.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Seriously. We're tired and you're talking. If you wanna stay, you need to keep quiet," Jude mumbled.

"Fine, I'll leave you guys alone," Jamie said, leaving. Jude and the rest of the guys went back to sleep.

"Jude, we got a meeting at G Major in a bit. We're gonna walk to my house and shower and change. I'll call you when you need to wake up," Speed said a few hours later.

"I don't wanna go," Jude said.

"I'll have ice cream waiting for you if you go," Speed said, knowing that ice cream will get here anywhere.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Chunky Monkey," Speed said.

"I love you!" she said, jumping up off of the floor and into his arms.

"The words I've been longing to hear going to another guy," Jamie said. Jude let go of Speed and saw Jamie standing in her doorway.

"Kyle and Wally let me in," Jamie said.

"He's having ice cream at G Major for me when I get there," Jude said, smiling.

"Nice well, I'm here, you can go," Jamie said.

"Jamie! Don't be so rude," Jude said.

"No, it's cool. I called him and told him that we were leaving, and I don't wanna leave you alone cause you more than likely will not answer your phone, miss the press conference, and get fired," Speed said.

"True, I don't know what I'd do without you guys," Jude said, hugging Speed. She went downstairs and hugged Kyle and Wally before they left.

"What's this all about?" Jamie asked.

"What's what all about?" Jude asked.

"A few months ago, you couldn't even stand to be around that guy. A few months ago, you two would be in a shouting match by now. Now you're sleeping on each other and you're telling him you love him?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, he's my best friend. You know, like how you're my best friend," Jude said.

"And look at how that turned out," Jamie mumbled.

"You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been on a bus with them all summer and I wouldn't be as close to them as I am now. You cannot blame this entirely on me and if you wanna break up with me for something as stupid as me making new friends, then do it. You must not love me as much as you claim you do," Jude said.

"Fine whatever," Jamie said, walking out of her house.

Jude didn't actually think he was going to leave. She did the only thing she could think to do at a time like that. She slumped down onto the floor and cried.


	8. Meanie Head

**Thanks for the reviews! And yay for liking it although it's not a Jommy! It's kinda sad that the most reviews I've gotten on a chapter was 3. And there's a lot of hits on this story too. **

"Guys are mean assholes," Wally said to Jude. She wasn't supposed to be at G Major for another hour but she didn't want to be alone.

"Yeah. And they're jerks," Kyle said.

"And they are meanie heads," Speed said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? I don't know. You guys took all the good ones," Speed said.

"Thanks you guys," Jude said before shoving another spoonful of Chunky Monkey into her mouth.

"I thought you didn't have to be here for a while," Jamie said when he walked in.

"Yeah well, she was in tears and she didn't want to be alone," Speed said.

"What I don't get, is how you guys are having all of these talks with G Major without me. I mean, I'm your manager," Jamie said.

"You were a great manager. But after this summer, we saw that we were fine without you," Wally said.

"And the G Major folks thought so too cause well, now we're under their management," Kyle said.

"What? You guys were my backing. I was going to say look at how good you guys turned out, even ask you to come in and talk with me," Jamie said.

"Do you really think we'd leave Jude here all alone like this?" Speed asked.

"I'm not an invalid, Vin," Jude said.

"Jude can speak for herself. Can these guys come in there with me?" Jamie asked.

"If it were up to me, I'd say no. But it's up to them and, hey look, they say no," Jude said.

"Jude, what about you coming in there with me?" Jamie asked.

"Did the last hour not just happen? How stupid are you Jamiers," Speed said.

"Jude's my best friend. I don't think she'd let something as stupid as a breakup ruin our friendship," Jamie said.

"Sitting right here. And maybe I would, if you hadn't broken up with me an hour ago," Jude said.

"It was your fault anyway. You're the one that brought it up," Jamie said.

"You're the one getting jealous of me and Vin's non existent relationship," Jude said. Kyle and Wally noticed the expression change on Speed's face.

"Can we talk? Like not with them around?" Jamie asked.

"You had your chance to talk," Jude said.

"Please?" Jamie asked.

"Fine, whatever," she said, walking into an empty studio.

"Look, I'm sorry, for being jealous. But you know better than I do that we were not working out. I guess we just didn't know how exactly to go from being best friends to dating. And yes, I shouldn't have been jealous, but tell me if you saw Kat sleeping on top of me, or jumping into my arms, wouldn't you have thought something was up?" Jamie asked.

"Not really. Because that's just how we all were around each other. And I'm sorry that I'm so close to these guys, but that's just it, I'm really close to them. They were the ones that were there for me this summer, they were the only ones I had. You're right though, I don't really know what being a girlfriend to you is like, because I'm just so used to us being friends. And I guess it worked out so well over the summer, because we didn't have to see each other," Jude said.

"I just don't want any hard feelings. You are my best friend. And I do love you. I just don't think you really love me," Jamie said.

"I do love you. But you obviously don't trust me. And that's an issue," Jude said.

"I don't doubt that you love me. I don't think you're in love with me. And I think he knows it too," Jamie said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Speed," Jamie asked.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Have you not noticed the way he looks at you? And how he's always with you, and how he acts around you, and how his voice softens up when he's talking to you? He picks on you for a reason, Jude," Jamie said.

"No, Speed's like my best friend. He doesn't see me in that way. I would've noticed by now," Jude said.

"It took you four years to notice I did," Jamie said.

"But that's different. We've been best friends my whole life," Jude said.

"And we've all known Speed our whole lives," Jamie said.

"This is not happening. You're not accusing me and Speed of being in love with each other. We don't, we're not," Jude said.

"I really hope not," Jamie said as Jude walked out.

"What happened in there?" Kyle asked.

"Did you two make nice, cause that was too easy," Wally said.

"Yeah," Speed said.

"No, he's being ridiculous right now. I'm gonna go talk to Darius and Tommy for a few, I'll be right back," Jude said, walking off.

"What's up with her?" Speed asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Jamie said something to her," Wally said.

"What did you say to her?" Speed asked when Jamie came back.

"The truth," Jamie said, walking into Liam's office.

"What's the truth?" Kyle asked. The boys of SME were confused.

"Well do you know where I can find him?" Jude asked Portia. She was in Darius' office, but D wasn't in there.

"He said he'll be back in a few. But Tommy's with Kwest making a sandwich," Portia said. Jude thanked her and went looking for Tommy. She ran into Speed, Kyle, and Wally.

"What did Jamie say to you?" Speed asked.

"Nothing. He was just being an asshole, and pulling lies out of his ass," Jude said, walking off.

"What the hell did he say to her?" Speed wondered.

"Tommy, I need to talk to you," Jude said.

"I'll be right back, Kwest. What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Jamie just broke up with me. He's like Speed is in love with me and blah, blah, blah," Jude said.

"Well is he?" Tommy asked.

"No! I mean, I don't know. He can't be. Speed's like my best friend," Jude said.

"So was Jamie," Tommy said.

"That's what he said!" Jude exclaimed.

"Well sometimes best friends make the best relationships," Tommy said.

"You're not supposed to agree with him. This is bad, if he likes me," Jude said.

"Why, do you like him?" Tommy asked.

"No. We're just friends. I mean, musically, he's like the best thing that has happened to me. In the months that we were gone I've written more songs than I've ever written in my life. Its like, my ideas click differently with him around," Jude said.

"And every review from your tour comments about how there's an undeniable chemistry between you two that makes the show even better," Tommy said.

"I don't notice it," Jude said.

"You don't have to. Look, I'm not gonna tell you to go and try something out with him. But just, notice some of the things he does for you. See if he treats you any different than usual," Tommy said.

"Alright. I've gotta go find Darius. I have a press conference in less than an hour and I have no idea what I'm doing," Jude said.

"If you can't find him, come back here. I'll figure something out," Tommy said.


	9. Passing Notes

**Yay reviews for me! Okay, so do some more!**

Jude wasn't paying attention to anything her teacher was saying. How could she, she had so much stuff on her mind. Recording, Speed, Jamie working for G Major, Speed, Tommy and Sadie, Speed, Kat kissing her dad, Speed, Don, and Speed. Every time she thought of something else, she always ended up thinking about Speed.

She didn't even know why. Ever since Jamie made a comment about him possibly liking her, she's been looking at Speed different. She started to notice little things about her. Like how he would always smile when he saw her, how he always knew when something was up, how he always knew how to make her laugh, how he knew _her_. It seemed like he could read her like a book. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a note land on her desk.

**Red, what's up? You're totally not listening to anything she's saying. **

**Speed**

Jude laughed to herself and replied to his note.

**I've got a lot on my mind. And when do I ever listen to anything she says?**

**I'm a blonde**

She looked over at him and he smiled when he saw her response, giving her a warm feeling in her stomach.

**I always thought you weren't capable of listening to her. It's like the second the dye hit your head, your IQ halved. As to the a lot on your mind thing, Kyle, Wally, and I have a major surprise for you.**

**Needs a cooler alias**

Jude laughed at his note. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Harrison?" the teacher asked.

"Nope," Jude said.

**Funny. Very funny. Jude loves surprises. As long as it's not like one of those cooking surprises you guys tried to do last week. I threw up for days. As for a new name, I think moron suits you well.**

**Jude's mind exploded**

The week before, Jude's parents got into the worse argument and Jude met her mom's new boyfriend, Don, a.k.a. the divorce lawyer. She went over to Wally's house, where everyone was, and she saw that the boys attempted to cook her dinner. Needless to say, all of them became extremely sick and missed three days of school.

**Hey, that wasn't my fault. Entirely. This is a better surprise. One of those, "I will love you forever" ones. And Moron's Mind Explosion sounds retarded.**

**Speed is fine for now**

Jude would've sent one back. If it didn't have the word love in it. Thankfully, the bell rang shortly after so she just put the note into her book bag and walked out of class.

"Hey dude, where are you going?" Speed asked.

"To the bathroom?" Jude said.

"Oh, well don't forget, I have to show you your surprise," Speed said.

"Oh yeah. I guess the bathroom can wait," Jude said.

"Okay, but before we leave, I'm going to need you to give me your car keys so I can drive there," Speed said.

"Speed, you only have your permit," Jude said.

"Yes, but I can't tell you where to drive," Speed said.

"Fine here, you're lucky I like you," Jude said. After seeing his blush, she immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Okay, but before we leave, take this," he said, handing her a bandana from his messenger.

"My surprise is a game of flag football?" Jude asked.

"Funny, no. Put it on, you can't see the surprise," Speed said.

"Fine," Jude said. To make sure she wasn't looking, Speed drove over to McDonalds.

"Alright, this is your surprise," he said.

"Nice Vin, you take me for fast food," Jude said, without even taking off her blindfold.

"I was actually checking to see if you could see, and you can. So now I'm gonna do it for you," Speed said.

"Man," Jude groaned. Speed reached over and fixed the blindfold on her eyes.

"There, can you see?" he asked.

"No, and I don't like this," Jude whined.

"It won't be for long. We're actually not far from where we're going," Speed said.

"But I can't see," Jude said.

"But you know I'm here," Speed said.

"But I still can't see. And I don't like this," she said. She felt his hand grab hers and she felt warm inside.

"We're almost there," he said softly.

"Okay," she said. The rest of the ride there was silent. She didn't feel like there was much to say.

"Alright, I'm gonna walk around to the other side and let you out," Spiederman said. The feeling left her when he let go of her hand.

"Well I can't really see so you're either gonna have to let me see or carry me," Jude said.

"I'm gonna have to carry you then, Harrison," Speed said.

"Don't call me that. You only call me that when you're pissed," Jude said.

"Okay, Red, I'll carry you," Speed said.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. He literally swept her off of her feet and carried her to where her surprise was.

"Okay, take some steps forward," Speed said, leading her to where she needed to be.

"Okay, this is really freaking me out, Vin," she said.

"You only call me Vin when something's wrong," he mumbled.

"I'm blind for Pete's sake," she said.

"Okay, stop," he said, putting keys into her hand.

"My car keys? Thanks," she said.

"Not quite," he said. He unblindfolded her and she looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Casa de band," Speed said.

"What!" Jude exclaimed.

"Try out the keys," he said. She put the key into the keyhole and squealed as it turned.

"This is our apartment?" Jude asked.

"Yours, mine, Kyle, and Wally's. You've been saying you needed a place of your own. And we needed a place where we could just, hang," Speed said.

"But, we can't afford this," Jude said.

"A friend of Patsy's rents it out cheap," he said.

"How cheap?" she asked.

"Your jacket cost more than what we each have to pay a month for rent," he said.

"Oh my God, I'm going to love you forever!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms. He spun her around and put her down.

"No, seriously, Vin. You're the greatest," she said, still hugging him.

"Only for you dude," he said. He didn't know what came over him, but he felt himself leaning towards her and his lips crashed against hers. What surprised him the most was that she kissed him back.

**Just a reminder, since the review button is down here, why don't you just click on it and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it :D**


	10. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**This is kind of a part 2 to the last chapter. R&R!**

Spiederman pulled away from Jude and looked at her. He wasn't sure what to think: was he really kissing the girl that's been in his dreams for the past few years.

"That was, nice," Jude said.

"Yeah," Speed said, leaning in for another. Their lips were just inches apart when the front door flew open.

"Dude, you weren't supposed to bring her here without us," Kyle said.

"I didn't know you guys weren't going to be in here," Speed said.

"Wait, did we interrupt anything?" Wally asked, noticing the proximity of the two.

"Uh we were," Speed said.

"Not doing anything," she said, looking at him. He frowned and walked away from her.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked as Speed grabbed his messenger and walked towards the door.

"I gotta go, I need to get home," Speed said.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get home, I don't know how you got here," Jude said.

"One of them can tell you," he said.

"Wait, dude, what's wrong?" Wally asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Speed said, looking at Jude and walking out. She didn't know why but the look he gave her made her feel horrible.

"What happened, before we walked in?" Kyle asked.

"I didn't want to say anything because I knew it was a mistake. When he showed me this, I jumped into his arms and we kinda kissed," Jude said.

"Really!" Kyle and Wally exclaimed.

"I mean, it was totally one of those, in the moment, kind of things. I don't like Vin and Vin doesn't like me. And I don't know, he just started being weird, and I don't know why but I feel like shit right now," Jude said.

"Dude, that wasn't an accident on his part. Dude's wanted to kiss you for a long time now," Wally said.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Speed's had the biggest crush on you since beginning of freshman year," Kyle said.

"He was right!" Jude exclaimed.

"Who?" Kyle asked.

"Jamie. He said it was so obvious. I was so ready to not believe it that I didn't want to see it," Jude said. She grabbed her car keys off of the counter and rushed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked.

"To find him," Jude said.

"Good luck dude," Kyle said as she ran out of the door.

Jude looked everywhere for him: his friends' houses, the park, G Major, the skate park, the mall, the music store. He was nowhere to be found. The last place she decided to look was his house.

"Please be here," she said silently before ringing the doorbell.

"I'm actually right here," she heard him say from above her. She looked up and saw he was lying on his roof.

"Speed, I need to talk to you," she said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened, remember?" he asked.

"No, something did happen. Actually, the best thing that could happen happened. My best friend kissed me," Jude said.

"You said it yourself, it was nothing," Speed said.

"You're gonna talk to me, even if I have to climb up there myself," Jude said.

"It's pretty slippery," Speed said.

"I don't care, I'm coming up there," Jude said. She climbed up the vines on the side of his house, the way that they always took, and grabbed onto a piece of the roof.

"Can you help?" she asked.

"You can do it, you've done it countless times before," Speed said.

"Yes but you're right, it's slippery, and I'm slipping," Jude said. He got up and grabbed onto her arm.

"Vin, I'm sorry. I didn't want to think that maybe, there could be something between us. But I wanna try this. When I'm with, things just, feel right," Jude said, grabbing his hands.

"It feels like our ideas just, click differently, right?" he asked.

"Exactly," she said her lips dangerously close to his. Even a slight murmur would cause their lips to touch.

"I just don't want things to change between us because I've really gotten to know you and I really like you and," Speed said.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Jude mumbled, pulling his face towards hers. They pulled apart and smiled.

"Can we not stand and do this?" Jude asked, sitting down on the roof.

"Of course," he said, kissing her after he sat down next to her. She moaned as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth and his hand caressed her thigh.

It began to rain, but they didn't care. They were too caught up in each other to care about getting wet. It just made the moment feel even more perfect.

**Short, yes. Good? I hope. **

**Next Chapter: Jude and Speed get out of the rain, everyone finds out about their relationship, Monica comes into town, and Tommy lets Jude hear a song Jude sang one night. **


	11. Hear What He Has To Say

**I'm so glad you guys love it. Especially the Jommy fans. It just make things _that _much better. This chapter is going to be long. It's the longest one yet. So it should get the most reviews yet:D**

"Mom, I feel like crap, I cannot possibly go to school," Jude groaned. It was the morning after she shared her kiss with Speed, and Jude felt like her head was going to roll off of her shoulders. She hadn't quite told her mother she was moving yet, either.

"Well, whose fault is it that you decided to play in the rain last night?" Victoria asked. Jude sighed. She didn't want to tell her mother that she was soaked from head to toe because she was too busy kissing Spiederman to care about the rain. So she did what any sensible teenager would do: lie.

"Mine, I know, but think about it, you send me to school, I go to the nurse, nurse calls you, you let me come home," Jude said.

"Or, I send you to school, you go to the nurse, nurse calls me, I tell her to make you stay," Victoria said.

"I can see it now, front page of the newspaper. _**'Jude Harrison Unloved By Parents**'_. Nice mom. Great way to ruin my career," Jude said, followed by a nasty sounding cough.

"Alright, but it better not happen again. And no leaving the house. At all," Victoria said.

"Thanks mom, and I wouldn't leave the house if you paid me," Jude said. Her mother kissed her on her forehead and left. Jude went back into her room and laid on her bed. She tried to go back to sleep but her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Dude, are you as sick as I am?" Speed asked.

"I think I might be sicker," Jude said.

"It was worth it though," he said softly.

"Yeah it was," she said.

"Are you going to school?" he asked.

"No. I feel too crappy to go," she said.

"Same. My mom told me to go to school, but you know, I didn't really want to. And besides, I'm gonna go home to the other place," Speed said.

"You moved in already?" Jude asked.

"Just said that," he chuckled.

"I know. I just had to repeat it," she said.

"We all did. Did you think the place just came already furnished?" Speed asked.

"I didn't get to take a good look. I was too busy with other things," Jude said.

"Other things? That sounds nice. You should go downstairs," Speed said.

"Why?" Jude asked. She started walking downstairs and heard her doorbell ring.

"Because I'm outside," he said, hanging up. Jude opened the door and saw her boyfriend, yes _boyfriend_ standing on the other side with a bottle of orange juice and a can of soup.

"It's alphabet soup," he said.

"That's my favorite! Thanks Speed," Jude said, letting him in.

"I got some for me too," he said.

"You're the greatest," she said.

"So I've heard," he said, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Why do you have your messenger?" Jude asked.

"Notebook. When are you moving?" he asked, sitting down on the couch. Jude sat on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know. I haven't told my mother yet. I'll tell her tomorrow," Jude said.

"You're really warm. I think you have a fever or something," he said.

"I think so too," she said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sick. And I might be contagious. And I don't want you to catch anything," Jude said.

"I'm sick too. And I really don't care. If this means I get to stay home with you then I'm all for getting sick," he said, kissing her softly.

"You're sweet. I'm gonna go make this soup, you want yours too?" Jude asked.

"Sure," he said, turning on the TV.

He flipped the channels until he found something good on. Jude was still in the kitchen cooking when his phone rang.

"Dude," Wally said.

"Yeah?" Speed asked.

"Where are you?" Wally asked.

"Over at Jude's," Speed said. They decided they weren't going to tell anyone yet, especially not Jude's mother. She would never let Jude move if she did.

"Oh so you two made up nicely. Yeah we didn't notice you come in last night and you weren't here in the morning," Wally said.

"It rained pretty badly while I was talking to Red. So I just went inside and went to sleep. I woke up feeling like crap and so did she, since we were out in the rain for so long," Speed said.

"So you two aren't together?" Wally asked.

"Nope, why?" Speed asked.

"Monica's in town and she's like she has something to tell you," Wally said.

"Monica? What the hell is she doing here?" Speed asked.

"What part of, she has something to tell you, did you not get?" Wally asked.

"Rude much? I didn't have a good time before, do you not remember our date? Bowling and Caveman Days?" Speed said.

"Yeah, didn't that one lady say we're not allowed to order inferno anymore?" Wally said.

"Yeah and it wasn't even my fault," Speed said.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're leaving early from school. We'll just drop by Jude's, alright?" Wally asked.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll believe she keeps a spare under the welcome mat. I think that's what Jamie told me. It might not be there anymore, if not then call," Speed said.

"Alright. We'll be by later," Wally said, hanging up. Speed went into the kitchen to tell Jude but he was distracted. She was sitting on the counter, and he didn't know why, but it was pretty hott. He walked over and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being beautiful," he said.

"I think I like sweet Vin better than butt kicking Vin," she said.

"Don't get used to it," he said, kicking her gently. She poured the soup into bowls and they walked back into the living room, eating their soup.

For some reason Jude didn't feel awkward around Speed like she did with Jamie. When they were together, she felt like she wasn't doing enough, and she wasn't being a good girlfriend. With Speed, she just felt like things were just right.

Speed looked over at Jude who seemed to be lost in her thoughts and notice her smiling.

"What you smiling about?" he asked.

"You," she said.

"No seriously," he said.

"I'm serious," she said.

"Wow, that's amazing," he said, kissing her. He put his bowl of soup down onto the coffee table and put hers as down as well so he could kiss her better. They kissed for hours the night before, but they felt like they could never grow tired of it.

She didn't know if it was the cold medicine she took or her fever, but something allowed her to let Speed take her shirt off, and do things to her no guy had ever done before.

She was so overwhelmed with the feelings he was giving her that she didn't notice her front door open. She did, however, hear the shrill of a female's voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" the girl asked. Jude gasped and Speed took his hand out of her pants. He looked up at the girl and saw who it was: Kyle, Wally, and Monica.

"This is you guys not together?" Wally asked.

"Who is she?" Jude asked.

"Monica. And _you_?" Monica asked.

"The girl who _lives_ here," Jude said.

"Dude, you lied?" Kyle asked.

"Lied about what? Wait, how the hell did you get in here?" Jude asked.

"They asked me if we were together," Speed said.

"And you lied about it!" Wally exclaimed.

"I told him to. Now why the hell are you guys here?" Jude asked.

"Why would you tell him to?" Kyle asked.

"Because we were gonna tell people after I moved in with you guys. That way, they would trust us more. Now answer the damn question!" Jude exclaimed.

"Because I needed to tell Vincent something," Monica said.

"That doesn't answer they how, that answers the why," Jude said.

"Dude said there was an extra set of keys under the welcome mat," Kyle said.

"How'd you know that?" Jude exclaimed.

"Jamie told me once. I kind of, forgot to tell you," Speed said.

"Okay, now that that's over, can I talk to you now?" Monica asked.

"What's so important that you couldn't call me or anything," Speed asked.

"Hold that thought, phone's ringing, so shh," Jude said, answering her phone.

"Hello? Tommy? Hey! No I'm sick. Yes my mother let me stay home. Speed's sick too. We were out in the rain. No, they just left school. No, I can't leave. It's that big? Wow, um, I guess my mother will just have to understand. No, they're all over here. Okay. Twenty minutes? Can we make that thirty? I need to shower. Because I smell. No, like your face. Okay making fun of me is not going to get me there any faster. Okay. Twenty-eight, whatever Quincy. Okay, later," Jude said.

"What was that all about?" Speed said.

"Why did we have to be quiet?" Monica asked.

"Because I said to," Jude said.

"She's not supposed to have people over when she's sick and she didn't know who was calling," Wally explained.

"Anyway, whatever you had to say to Vin is going to have to wait because Tommy says Darius needs to talk with us immediately, so I'm going to run and take a shower and get dressed and then I guess we can take both cars so we'd all fit," Jude said.

"I'll just tell him while you're in the shower," Monica said.

"I don't care if you do it in _two weeks,"_ Jude said, rushing upstairs.

"What is this all about?" Speed asked.

"Well, you remember our date, right?" Monica asked.

"How could I forget?" he mumbled.

"I know right! Anyway, so yeah, I've been feeling pretty sick lately, and well I took this test and it said I might be pregnant!" Monica exclaimed. For someone who just found out she was pregnant at her age, she didn't sound too upset.

"But, we never had sex. I don't even remember kissing you," Speed said.

"That's the coolest thing about it. You don't even have to have had sex to take this test! But I took it and it said I'm possibly pregnant," Monica said.

"Yes you do. And there's nothing cool about this," Speed said.

"Well are you sure its Speed?" Wally asked.

"Well duh, I mean he's the only guy I've ever been on a date with. There's like no way it could've been anyone else," Monica said. Jude ran downstairs, showered and dressed.

"That was fast, Harrison," Kyle said.

"Yeah. Anyone else what?" Jude asked.

"Monica thinks she's the mother of Vin's baby," Wally said.

"What? You never told me you had sex with anyone, let alone her," Jude said.

"I didn't," Speed said.

"Well then how the hell is she pregnant," Jude asked, storming off.

"Does this mean you two aren't together? Because I think if we're going to raise this baby," Monica said.

"Are you sure you're pregnant? Did you go to a doctor? Do you have the pregnancy test here?" Wally asked.

"I haven't seen a doctor, but I do have the results of my test. It's in my purse, look!" Monica exclaimed. She pulled out a piece of paper.

"'The Quiz Farm: So You Think You're Pregnant Test' Mon, this doesn't mean you're pregnant. This means absolutely nothing," Speed said.

"I thought it did," she said.

"I swear you're an idiot. Does your mom know about this?" Wally asked.

"No, I wanted to tell him first. Does this mean I'm not pregnant?" Monica asked.

"You're going home. You got us out of school for this?" Kyle asked.

"I thought it meant I was," Monica said.

"Look, nothing happened between me and you. We didn't kiss and we certainly didn't have sex," Speed said.

"I just thought that if he thought I was pregnant, he would want me," Monica said.

"And what were you going to do when no baby came out?" Wally asked.

"Um, I became unpregnant?" Monica suggested.

"Alright, we're leaving. We'll meet you guys there," Kyle said, pushing Monica out of the door.

"Jude," Speed called out. He went into the kitchen and saw her hunched over at the table, shaking.

"Dude, don't cry. I wasn't lying, she was," Speed said. She turned to look at him and he saw she was laughing.

"I'm sorry Speed. She's the biggest idiot, ever. And that says a lot, considering the idiots we go to school with," Jude said.

"So we're okay?" Speed asked.

She kissed him lightly. "We're okay," she said.

When they got to G Major, Darius immediately stopped her and brought her into his office.

"So, what's this all about D?" Jude asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't remember the night, but you know when you and Patsy got pretty drunk?" Darius asked.

"Yeah, about that, I'm so sorry Darius," Jude said.

"Don't be. Apparently you and I don't know who, came in here and recorded about a minute of a song," Darius said.

"I don't remember that. But once again, I'm sorry," Jude said.

"Don't be. We had a demo of a Mason song, and at the end of it, we heard your part of the song. And we loved it. Here, listen," Tommy said.

_I made a choice_

_Try to make myself invisible_

_Make sure I can fit it_

'_Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable_

_Hidden by some lies_

_Sacrifice my friendly ties_

_Started from scratch_

_Won't attack if he walks my way_

_Hear what he has to say_

"_Hm, yeah?"_

_I feel my heart doesn't fit_

_Cause it beats too many times_

_And it skips_

_Running races in my head and then_

"Wow, that's that song," Jude said.

"That was amazing," Speed said.

"Whoa, dude that was you?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I have that song written. I didn't know I sang it or anything," Jude said.

"Well, we need you guys to record it, fast. We want that a single, immediately," Darius said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jude asked.

"I kid you not. Be back here tomorrow, all of you. Even if it takes all day, I want a finished copy of that song, in my hand, ready to be listened to," Darius said.

"Wow, thanks!" Jude exclaimed, hugging Darius.

"Alright, get back home before your mom does, Jude," Tommy said, once they got out of the office.

"Thanks Quincy. I'm pretty sure you had something to do with this," Jude said, hugging him as well.

"I couldn't let a song like that go. Let me ask though, who's the guy?" Tommy asked. Jude looked over at Speed who smiled at her.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning," Tommy said.

"Tom, can you keep this, to yourself?" Jude asked.

"Sure thing," Tommy said. Jude smiled and walked into her car. Speed grabbed a hold of her hand and held it the whole ride back to her house.

**See long chapter! W00t. I deserve a cookie for that. Lol. R&R!**


	12. Not Like Us

**I'm glad you guys liked it. I had fun writing it.**

"I feel my hands don't work, touching your skin in the dark, I was put here to watch, not meant to get caught up in. Close to your skin," Speed read. Jude let him read the song that she wrote.

"That's really good, dude," Wally said. The four of them were sitting on the couch in their apartment. Jude finally let her mother know that she was moving out, and in one day, the guys moved all of her things to their apartment.

"Hey have you guys seen Jimmy?" Patsy asked, walking in.

"He's got something with Liam today, why?" Jude asked.

"Nothing. I'm just looking for him, that's all," Patsy said, leaving.

"Patsy has it bad," Kyle said.

"I know. And for Jamie?" Wally asked.

"I do recall a certain lady having it bad for him once," Speed joked.

"Not funny guys. Come on, we have to work. We've made no progress since the day they talked to us," Jude said.

"Yeah, Dude's right. And they need this song ready to record by when?" Wally asked.

"End of next week," Jude said.

"Who played the piano the first time?" Speed asked.

"I think it was Patsy," Jude said.

"Call her," Kyle said. Jude dialed 9 and waited for Patsy to answer.

"You put her on speed-dial?" Speed asked.

"Shh," Jude said.

"Hey. You remember that night, where we got really drunk and snuck into G-Major? Do you remember that song I sang?" Jude asked.

"How could I forget? There was so much raw emotion in that song," Patsy said.

"Were you on piano?" Jude asked.

"I can't play piano worth a shit. That was all you, don't you remember?" Patsy asked.

"I was so out of it. Okay, thanks. And if I talk to Jamie, I'll tell him to call you," Jude said.

"Thanks," Patsy said, hanging up.

"So, I can play the piano," Jude said.

"Since when?" Speed asked.

"I don't remember. And people just don't magically learn how to play the piano," Jude said.

"Well, I know how to play," Speed said.

"What?" Kyle, Wally, and Jude asked.

"Yeah. I had to learn it. So, I could probably come up with a tune or something for you to sing to," Speed said.

"Or we can get you really drunk tonight and record the rest of the song," Kyle said.

"Well, let's hear what we have so far, and see if Speed can emulate the sound," Jude said.

After a couple of hours, Speed was able to sound exactly like the CD.

"I made a choice, try to make myself invisible, make sure I can fit it cause I'm sick of feeling miserable. Hidden by small lies, sacrifice my friendly ties, started from scratch, won't attack if he comes my way. Hear what he has to say," Jude sang, with Speed harmonizing in the background.

"That sounded even better than the CD," Wally said.

"You know the part at the end, where you sing, 'I feel my heart doesn't fit, cause it beats too many times and it skips, running races in my head and then'? Well I was thinking that I can just learn those notes, and play them, make up some other stuff for it. And put it all together," Speed said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Just play and I'll sing," Jude said.

Speed played a few notes and Jude nodded, telling him to go on. She began to sing along with his playing.

"Up and down, on this merry-go-round, take me up, put me back in one piece but let me feel you. Well here I am, landing myself again; ready to fake it on a win. But let me break him in. let me break him in," Jude sang

"Okay, and then it's the transition, to what I'm gonna say is the chorus," Speed said.

"Yeah. I think we've got this," Jude said.

"Yes! No let's play some extreme Frisbee!" Wally yelled.

"So dude can kick your ass again?" Kyle asked, throwing a fry at Wally.

"She did not kick my ass!" Wally exclaimed, throwing the fry back at Kyle.

"I so did," Jude said.

"Red tackled you so hard you were seeing stars," Kyle said.

"It's not my fault she plays like a man," Wally said.

"Don't call her a man," Speed said, throwing the nearest thing at Wally. It happened to be a nugget, smothered in barbeque sauce.

"Man, it's gonna stain!" Wally said.

"Take it back," Speed said.

"Take it back or else," Jude said, grabbing her milk shake.

"You wouldn't dare," Wally said.

"I wouldn't?" she said, taking off the lid.

"I think she would," Kyle said.

"Take it back," Jude said.

"Alright. Dude, you do not play like a man. You play like an animal," Wally said. Jude gasped and threw her milkshake on him.

"Ah it's cold!" Wally exclaimed. He threw his soda at Jude but most of it wound up hitting Kyle.

"What did I do to you guys?" Kyle asked, squirting his ketchup onto Wally.

"Wait! Guys! Not on the instruments!" Speed yelled. They stopped what they were doing and looked at Speed. There was something different about him, and they all knew.

Jude looked at Wally, who looked at Kyle, and they nodded, and threw their food at Speed.

"Oh, it's on," Speed said, running into the kitchen. The others followed him, throwing food along the way.

Speed went into the cabinet and grabbed the chocolate syrup and began to squirt it on whoever was near him. Jude squealed and grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squirted it on him. He began to run and he ran right into Wally who sprayed him in the face with whipped cream.

Jude smiled at her victory, only to feel something cold hit her back. She rubbed it and saw it was mustard. Kyle laughed and ran away.

They weren't sure how it ended, but a few hours later, they were all lying in a circle, covered in condiments and food. The kitchen was disgusting and was covered in water.

"Who's bright idea was it to use the sink hose?" Jude asked.

"Mine. I couldn't find anything to squirt at you guys," Wally said.

"Nice. I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want to get up," Jude said.

"Same," the three guys said at once.

"It's quiet, they're probably not home," they heard someone say outside the door.

"Good. I've missed you," another voice said.

The door opened and they saw Patsy and Jamie walk in.

"What the hell happened in here? What's all over you guys?" Jamie asked.

"We had an accident," Speed said, laughing.

"Is this, wait never mind, I don't even wanna know," Jamie said.

"What brings you two here?" Jude asked.

"We came to see if you guys were here," Jamie said.

"Really?" Speed asked.

"Yeah. And you are, so we're leaving," Pasty said.

"Use protection!" Wally yelled, making the four of them laugh. Patsy actually blushed as they walked out.

"They're so obvious," Jude said.

"Mmhm, not like us," Speed said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Gross," Wally said.

"Yeah," Kyle said.

"Why?" Jude asked.

"I'm pretty sure you just tasted a mixture of ketchup, mustard, syrup, chocolate, and whipped cream," Wally said.

"I don't care," Speed said, kissing her again.

**Yay fun! Okay next chapter is when they get to business. Lol. Mk R&R!**


	13. Last Year I Hated Speed Parts 1&2

**I'm not gonna even bother asking for reviews. The same 4 people review every chapter. And I love you four for doing it! Although I do get some really good reviews from first time readers and some Jommy fans! Thankies!**

"Darius, we've got the song. We finished it two days ago," Jude said when she and Speed walked into his office.

"Why did it take two days for you to get it to me?" Darius asked.

"We've been cleaning the apartment for the past two days," Speed said, laughing.

"What was so bad that it took two days to clean?" Darius asked.

"You don't even wanna know," Jude said.

"I'll take your word for it. Now look, Tommy's working with Mason right now, so I'm gonna put you with Kwest," Darius said.

"Yes!" Speed said the same time Jude said "No!"

"Whoa, does it really matter?" Darius asked.

"Yes!" the two of them exclaimed.

"Kwest makes awesome sandwiches. And he's good," Speed said.

"Tommy has produced everything I've ever recorded," Jude said.

"Well since this is your song Jude, how about we do this. Vincent, you'll record the music with Kwest, and Jude you'll sing over it with Tommy," Darius said.

"Fine," Jude said.

"No," Speed said.

"Vin, what's your deal?" Jude asked.

"You tell me, _Harrison_," he said, walking out.

"Do I wanna know?" Darius asked.

"No. I'll talk to him. And I'll find out when Quincy's gonna be done with Mason," Jude said, walking out.

"Speed," Jude called out. She didn't know where he was.

"Spiederman!" she shouted. Still no answer. She walked around G Major, hoping to run into him, but she couldn't find him. He wasn't even with Kwest.

"Maybe he went home?" Kwest suggested.

"He came with me," Jude said.

"I don't know then. What happened?" Kwest asked.

"He got mad because, no offence, I'd rather work with Tommy," Jude said.

"I completely understand. He's your producer. Speed's never really liked him. Actually no, he's never really liked the closeness of you two," Kwest said.

"How do you know?" Jude asked.

"He tells me everything. I think I talked to him every day since SME got signed," Kwest said, knowingly.

"So what, he thinks I'd rather be with Tommy?" Jude asked.

"Yeah," Kwest said.

"And you're sure you don't know where he is?" Jude asked.

"If I find out, I'll give you a call," Kwest said.

"Thanks. God, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Jude said.

"Hey, Kyle, do you know where Speed is?" Jude asked.

"Nope, I thought he was with you," Kyle said.

"He was. We got into a fight about Tommy. He doesn't wanna let Tommy produce the song. And he like, stormed off. And I haven't seen him since," Jude said.

"I have no clue where he is," Kyle said.

"Okay, well if you find him, call me back. I'm starting to worry about him," Jude said, hanging up her phone. She walked out to the parking lot and saw that her car was gone.

"Fuck," she cursed.

"Kyle? Hey, he took my car," she said, almost in tears.

"How'd he manage to do that?" Kyle asked.

"He has the spare key," she said.

"Oh. This is bad. We're gonna come get you," Kyle said.

"Okay," she said. She sat on the curb and waited for Kyle and Wally to go get her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tommy asked, sitting next to her.

"No. Me and Speed got into a fight, and I can't find him, and now my car is gone, he took it," Jude said.

"Don't you two always fight?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, well, this one was bad. And we haven't fought since, summer," Jude said.

"And he took your car? That's gotta suck. How are you getting home?" Tommy asked.

"Kyle and Wally are on their way to get me. I just can't believe he'd do something like this," Jude said.

"How could you not? Vin's not the most mature person in the world," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but this? I just can't believe him," Jude said.

"What was did you two argue about that made him do this?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing. It's not, I don't really wanna talk about it, okay?" Jude said.

"Talking will make you feel better," Tommy said.

"Well, maybe I don't feel like feeling better right now," Jude said, sniffling. Tommy faced her and wiped her tears out of her face.

Months ago, she would've died to be in this position. She knew what was coming, and the last thing she wanted to happen was for it to happen.

"Tommy, no," Jude said. But it was too late. His lips were already on hers. She pushed him away and saw Kyle and Wally sitting in their car with their mouths wide open.

"What the hell? There's nothing keeping us from being together now, Jude," Tommy said.

"No, Tommy. I don't want to be with you," Jude said.

"But last year," Tommy began.

"Last year was different. Last year I hated Speed," Jude said, getting into the car.

_**This chapter was actually separated in to 3 parts, but part 1 was pretty short so I just put part 1 and 2 together, **_

**Now for a commercial break. **

**Announcer: What do you get when you put one multi-talented singer/songwriter/actor with another one?**

**Tyler Kyte: You get me!**

**Alexz Johnson: And me!**

**Announcer: Singing together, once again.**

**Tyler Kyte: We sang together before?**

**Alexz Johnson: For Instant Star!**

**Tyler Kyte: Oh yeah. Heh.**

**Announcer: That's right, your favorite stars of Instant Star together on one CD featuring**

**Tyler Kyte: A song we wrote and sang together.**

**Alexz Johnson: Called Soft Spoken.**

**Tyler Kyte: And one that I wrote and she sang**

**Alexz Johnson: Called Skips.**

**Tyler Kyte: I like that song.**

**Alexz Johnson: I bet you do.**

**Announcer: Singing together, once again, on his debut album.**

**Tyler Kyte: Go get yourself a copy.**

**Alexz Johnson: It's not on sale yet**

**Tyler Kyte: Oh yeah. Well when it is, get yourself one!**

**And now for Part 2!**

"What the hell just happened?" Kyle asked.

"Tommy, I don't know. He got the wrong picture. He kissed me, I pushed him off," Jude said.

"Well, we found Speed," Kyle said.

"Really? Where was he?" Jude asked.

"He was on a drive. He expected you to be there recording the song, so he didn't think you'd notice. He said he felt stupid for getting mad over something so small and that he should never feel like he'd loose you to Tommy. And we're like well we're going to get her now and he's like okay he'll be right there," Wally said.

"And where is he now?" Jude asked.

"He pulled up the same time we did, and he drove off when he saw Tommy kiss you," Kyle said.

"No," Jude choked out before bursting into tears.

"This is not good," Wally said.

"I'm gonna call him," Kyle said, picking up his phone. He tried four times and Speed wouldn't answer.

"Hey, Wally I got a text, it's probably from him. Look at it for me?" Kyle said.

"It says 'I_ know why you're calling, and frankly, I could care less about what her explanation is. I don't want to talk to anyone. Especially her.'_" Wally read. Jude cried even harder.

When they got to the apartment, they saw that Jude's car was downstairs. Jude ran upstairs, expecting to see Speed in his room. All she saw were her car keys. She noticed he took everything that had some sort of importance to him.

"Everything's pretty much gone," she said.

"What'd he take?" Kyle asked.

"Everything that has some sort of meaning," Jude said.

"Did, he take that picture of you two that he keeps on his nightstand?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, if he took that, he still cares. That's like, a sign of hope," Kyle said. Jude rushed into Speed's room and saw that not only was the picture still there, but the frame was broken and the picture was torn into pieces.

"I need to find him," Jude said.

"If we find out anything, we'll call you," Wally said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys, when I find him," Jude said.

The first place she tried was his house. That's where he went the last time, and that was the only place where he could stay at night.

"Hey, is Speed home?" Jude asked his mom.

"Vincent's not here, have you checked his place Judith?" his mom said. Jude realized she didn't know or need to know that her son was missing.

"No, I haven't. I'll go check there now," Jude said.

"Alright. If he stops by, I'll tell him to call," she said as Jude left. By midnight, Jude still hadn't found him.

"Jude, come back. You'll never find him this time of night," Kyle said.

"I have to. I need to find him, and make things right between us," Jude said.

"But its dark out, and I'm sure you're tired," he said.

"I'll get me a Monster or something, I don't care. I'm not stopping until I find him," Jude said.

"Alright, but call if you need anything. One of us will answer," Kyle said, hanging up.

"Maybe if we call him and pretend we've lost her, he'll get worried and try to find her," Wally said.

"That's stupid enough to just might work," Kyle said, dialing Spiederman's number.

"Hello?" Speed said.

"Dude, are you with Jude?" Kyle asked.

"Why would I be with her?" Speed asked.

"She went looking for you about seven hours ago, and we haven't heard from her in about five," Kyle said.

"Why don't you call Tommy," Speed said.

"Dude, why do you have to be so fucking stupid sometimes? You're so hotheaded that you just took off without an explanation from her or anything. Jude's been gone for seven hours looking for you, we have no clue if she's even safe right now. All we know is she isn't stopping until she finds you," Kyle said.

"How is this my fault? _She_ wanted to have Tommy produce the track. _She_ was the one who I saw kissing Tommy. _She_'s the one who's been in love with Tommy Q ever since his days in Boyz Attack. _She's_ the one who cheated on _me._ So what, did I force her lips upon Tommy's? I didn't think so. Don't you try and put the blame on me when you know good and well this is all her fault," Speed said.

"If you would've stopped and talked to her instead of rushing off, you would've seen her tell Tommy that she doesn't wanna be with him, that all she wants is you," Kyle said.

"Come on Vincent, get off the phone," a girl's voice said.

"Who's that?" Kyle asked.

"I gotta go," Speed said, hanging up.

"He's gonna do something stupid," Kyle said.

"I hope she finds him before they both do something stupid," Wally said.

It was almost two o'clock and Jude was fighting to stay awake. She wanted so badly to fall asleep, but she wanted to be with Speed even more.

She would've hit a pole if her phone hadn't rang.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Jude, where are you?" someone asked. She was so tired that she couldn't figure out who it was.

"I don't even know anymore," she said, pulling over.

"Please, don't drive anymore. You sound tired," he said.

"I don't care. I'm gonna find Speed," she said. She heard a sigh.

"Look, pull over, wherever you are, and drive home in the morning. It's late and its dark and I don't want anything to happen to you," he said.

"But I have to find him. I need to," she said, silently crying.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No," she cried.

"Jude, you don't need to be driving while you're tired and crying," he said.

"Do you really think I care?" she cried.

"But if something happens," he started.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this. There's no hope, remember. He trashed the picture," she cried. He sighed again.

"Just, go to sleep. And go home in the morning," he said.

"No! I'm not going to stop looking for him," she yelled, hanging up. She put the car in drive and drove off again. She drove to an empty parking lot and locked her doors. She climbed into the back seat and cried herself to sleep.

"Where'd you go, Vin?" the girl from earlier asked.

"I had to make a phone call. Look, can I take your car?" he asked.

"What for?" she asked.

"Jude's been out all night, looking for me, she doesn't know where she is, and she won't stop until she finds me. I'm pretty sure she's on the verge of passing out or something, because she didn't even know it was me on the phone," Speed said.

"Alright. You're lucky I love you," she said.

"Yes, and not just because our moms are sisters," he said, laughing.

"Of course not. I hope everything works out Vin," she said, hugging him.

"I hope so too. I'll bring your car back tomorrow. Later Emily," he said, leaving. Now it was his turn to do the looking.


	14. Last Year I Hated Speed Part 3

**As promised, Part 3. And thanks for reviewing!**

Speed didn't know where to start looking for Jude. So he called Kyle and Wally.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Wally said.

"Do any of you have any clue where Jude is?" Speed asked.

"No. She hasn't called in a while. And we fell asleep, so we haven't called her either," Wally said.

"I called her. But I'm not sure if she knew it was me. I told her she sounded tired and she needed to pull over and sleep. But she wouldn't listen. She said she's gonna keep looking until she finds me," Speed said.

"Well I don't know where she could be," Wally said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go look for her," Speed said, hanging up. He started driving around Toronto, looking for Jude. He didn't know if she had pulled over or not, so he drove past some places twice, just in case she was to drive by again. He had the news radio station on, just in case the reported a car accident.

After a few hours and the sun began to rise, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kyle, I don't know where I am," a girl said, crying hysterically. He looked at his phone.

"Jude, its not Kyle, it's Speed," Speed said.

"Oh, I thought I called Kyle. Please, I know you're mad at me right now, but I don't know where I am, and I don't know how to get back home, Jude cried.

"Okay, are you near any streets? A highway? A fast food place? A gas station?" Speed asked.

"I'm on O'Connerly and Parker," she cried.

"O'Connerly and Parker… Jude, how'd you end up outside of Toronto?" Speed said, realizing where she was.

"I don't know. But please, come get me, or tell me how to get home. Something," she cried.

"Okay, I'm on my way," he said, speeding off in her direction.

"Are you still there?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, babe, I'm still here. Did you stop crying?" he asked.

"Yes. Speed, I'm so scared," she said. She felt her eye fill with tears and began to cry again.

"It's okay baby, don't be scared, I'm on my way," he said. She never heard him talk like that to her before. He spoke so gently, and his voice was filled with fear.

"How are you getting here?" she asked.

"I borrowed Em's car," he said.

"Is that you?" she asked. He saw a girl standing on a corner.

"Why are you standing on the corner, where's your car?" he asked.

"I left it in a parking lot a few blocks away," she said. He parked his car and got out. She didn't even care that he was mad at her, she immediately rushed into his arms and cried.

"Jude, its okay, its okay babe," Speed said, stroking her back.

"I can't believe you would still come to get me," Jude cried.

"Hey, hey, dude, you can always count on me to be here for you. Okay?" Speed said, grabbing her hand and leading her into his car.

"Can we not go get my car? Or just get my bag out of it and leave it here and have someone else come get it?" Jude asked.

"Of course babe. Are you hungry?" Speed asked. She notice his voice was still soft, like he was still worried.

"Speed, are you okay?" Jude whispered.

He pulled over. And looked at her.

"I was so scared. I thought you might've been hurt or something," he cried. Seeing him cry gave her the worse feeling she's ever felt. In all the years she's known him, she's never seen him cry. She's never seen him so afraid.

"Vin, I was so scared for you too, I went looking for you last night. I almost crashed into a pole, if it wasn't for Kyle calling me and telling me to pull over," she cried.

"That wasn't Kyle. That was me. He called me and told me you were looking for me. So I was worried that you might've been hurt because you're not a good night driver," he said, still crying.

"I just, I needed to tell you what really happened. I love you too much to lose you for a stupid reason," she said. Jude didn't realize what she just said.

Neither did Speed. "Kyle told me what happened. And I'm really sorry for not listening to what you had to say," he said.

"You know what? If it was the other way around, I wouldn't have wanted to talk to you either," she said.

"So, are we good?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"No," she said. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Now we're good," she said. He smiled and drove to a diner.

"Hi, one or two menus?" the waitress asked.

"Two," Speed said. The two of them sat in a booth.

"What can I get you, cutie?" the waitress asked.

"Just some pancakes and a hot chocolate would be fine," Spiederman said.

"And you? We have some really good salads," the waitress said.

"I'll have the same," Jude said.

"Okay," the girl said. She walked off and Jude glared at her.

"I think someone's jealous," Speed said, leaning forward.

"I think I need to kick some ass," Jude said, rubbing her nose against his.

"Here's your pancakes. I'll go get your drinks for you," the waitress said, giving Jude a dirty look.

"Ten bucks says she spits in mine," Jude said.

"You're on," Speed said, kissing her softly.

"Here you go, this one's yours, and this one's yours," the waitress said, handing them their hot chocolate.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you for a minute?" Speed whispered to the waitress.

"Um, yeah, sure," she said, leaning in.

"Next time, you wanna be mean to my girlfriend and spit in her drink, SPIT UNDER THE WHIPPED CREAM!" he exclaimed, causing everyone in the diner to stare.

"Oh my God, it's Jude Harrison!" someone exclaimed. Jude's eyes got big.

"I'd hate to waste this food," Jude said. She picked up her plate and smashed her pancakes into the waitress's chest and they ran to the car.

"Good one," Speed said when they got away.

"Hey, Vin?" Jude asked when they were near the apartment.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the apartment?" he asked.

"Okay, I was just wondering," she said.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"It doesn't really matter," she said.

"Oh, wait, before we get there, call Kyle and Wally. They're worried about you. They said they haven't talked to you since about two hours after you left," Speed said.

"I talked to them twice an hour until about one, and then I assumed they went to sleep," Jude said.

"That's not what they told me," he said.

"That's not what happened," she said.

"Why would they, did you tell them to say that?" he asked, parking in front of the apartment. She got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Why would I tell them to say that? I didn't even know you talked to them," she said.

"Well then why the hell would they make that up?" he asked. She noticed his voice was far from soft. He was pissed.

"I don't know. I just said I didn't know you talked to them," she said.

"You can go inside, I'm gonna go give Em her car," he said and got back into the car.

"Speed, don't do this again," she said, walking to the window.

"I have to give her the car back," he said.

"No, at least come upstairs and listen to why they did it. Don't run off again," she said.

He thought back to their conversation from earlier that morning and got out of the car.

"You said you love me," he said. Jude thought for a second.

"I do," she said. He kissed her and whispered in her ear. "I do too." She smiled and led him up stairs.

"Jude!" Kyle and Wally exclaimed when they saw her walk in. They ran up to her and hugged her. They were so happy that she was safe that they didn't notice Speed.

"It's nice to know who you guys love the most," he joked.

"Dude!" they exclaimed and hugged him as well.

"So, what happened?" Kyle asked.

"Wait, before we answer that, why did you tell him you hadn't talked to me in hours?" Jude asked.

"We knew he would be worried and would call you to see if you were okay. We thought it would get you back together," Wally said.

"Well it worked. I was worried out of my mind. Jude was so out of it when I called her, she didn't know it was me she was talking to," Speed said.

"Wow, a plan of mine actually worked!" Wally exclaimed.

"So does this mean no more fighting?" Kyle asked.

"No, this means no more running away from things. I'll say where I'm going, so you won't have to spend hours looking for me," Speed said.

"Good. And about yesterday, I know you hate Tommy, and you probably hate him even more for kissing me, so I'll do the song with Kwest," Jude said.

"No. We'll do it with Tommy. I'll just have to be there the whole time, so I could kick his ass if he tries to put the moves on you," Speed said.

"Thanks. You're the greatest," Jude said.

"One of these days you're gonna let me say it to you," he joked.

**The End.**

**Of that part. It would've been way to long to put it all into one chapter. **

**Okay so this story is coming to and end soon. I only have a few more chapters in mind. I doubt there will be a sequel, but then again, I never know what the next chapter will be about until I write it. I will, however, get to work on another Juderman fic. :D R&R!**


	15. Can't Take A Little Froggie?

**I am so happy all of you liked those chapters. They were really sad. But I promise, it gets better! I'm gonna make it an even 20 chapters.**

"Speed, we gotta go, this song needs to be done by Friday," Jude said. Speed was rushing to finish his food so that he and Jude could get to the studio.

"Done!" he exclaimed and walked out the door with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we can work with Kwest," Jude said.

"No, he's your producer. He's gotten you this far, he might as well take you all the way," Speed said.

"Thanks," Jude said.

"What? No 'you're the greatest?'" Speed asked.

"Nope, I don't think I need to tell you that for you to know," she said.

"You're sweet," he said, kissing her. She lightly pushed him off and smiled.

"Later," she said, and got in her car.

"You know that song we've been randomly coming up with?" Speed asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" Jude asked.

"Let's record it," Speed said.

"Really? When!" Jude asked.

"When we finish it. I love it, its hilarious," Speed said.

"It doesn't fit with the rest of the songs," Jude said.

"I know. I just wanna do it. For fun," Speed said.

"Okay. I'll ask Jamie if he could help," Jude said.

"Sweet. I love you," he said, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"You shouldn't distract me when I'm driving, I might kill us," Jude joked.

"Okay, I'll wait until you stop to become a distraction," Speed said.

She parked in the G Major parking lot and kissed him. He smiled and got out of the car.

"You know what? Speed, can I talk to Tommy? Like alone first?" Jude asked. She was feeling a bit uneasy about this. She didn't want Speed to get the wrong impression.

"Yeah. I'll go get a sandwich from Kwest," Speed said.

"Okay. Thanks," she said. When they got inside, she went into Darius' office to find out where Tommy was.

"He should be around," Darius said. Jude walked around the studio looking for him.

"Tommy, can I come in?" Jude asked when she found him.

"I didn't think you'd want to," Tommy said.

"I don't, but I know that I need to do this. I don't know, was I sending you the wrong signals or something? Because your kiss has caused these past few days to been the worst ones of my life. Speed, he saw you kiss me. And he took off," Jude said.

"Where'd he go?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. I spent hours upon hours with no sleep looking for him. I almost fell asleep a few times while driving, because I needed to find him," Jude said.

"Look, Jude. I'm really sorry. I thought you wanted me to do that. When you said no, I thought you meant that you didn't want to because of the age thing, or because I dated your sister. And if I knew Spiederman was there, I wouldn't have done it. I see the way he looks at you Jude. I just never noticed you felt the same about him," Tommy said.

"Yeah, well, I do. But you're still my producer, and Speed said he'll do the song with you," Jude said.

"Wait, is that what your fight was about?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Jude said.

"Jude I'm so sorry. Can I talk to him, like man to man?" Tommy asked.

"Sure," Jude said. She went to look for Speed, who was eating a sandwich with Kwest.

"Vin, you just ate," Jude said.

"It's not possible to turn down a Kwest-wich. What's up?" he asked.

"Tommy wants to talk to you," Jude said. Speed looked at Kwest who nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right back," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips, surprising her.

"I take it he told you," Jude said.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you two," Kwest said.

"He's, amazing. I could honestly go on forever about how much he means to me," Jude said.

"It's strange what a few months alone with a person could do to you," Kwest said.

"Heh, yeah. We hated each other," Jude chuckled.

"_Vincent and Jude, you two pair up," Mr. Moony, their 6th grade biology teacher, said._

"_Ew I can't work with him," Jude squealed. _

"_Pair up, and start dissecting," Mr. Moony said._

"_Speed, this is gross," Jude complained._

"_Yeah, I know, I cant believe he partnered us," Speed said._

"_I meant the frog," Jude said._

"_I think it's pretty cute," Speed said, picking it up. He held it by its (hands?) and made it dance. _

"_Speed stop, its gross," Jude said._

"_Awh come on Harrison, can't take a little froggie?" he said, thrusting it in her face._

"_Stop it," she said. He knew she meant it, so he stopped and did the dissecting himself._

"_Sorry dude," he said when they were done. _

"_Apology not accepted," she said._

"_Really, I am. I didn't mean to freak you out," he said, making puppy dog eyes at Jude._

"_Okay, just don't do it again. Or ever make that face again," she said, kicking him in the butt._

"_Deal," he said, kicking her back._

Jude had a smile on her face as she thought about growing up with Speed.

"He did have some nice moments though," Jude said.

"_Why the hell did you win Instant Star? You're ugly, and you can't sing," Roxanne, Speed's then girlfriend said to Jude. Jude couldn't take everyone's sudden hatred of her. If she would've known that everyone would be so mean, she wouldn't have done Instant Star._

"_What the hell is your problem, Roxy? I'm sick of your constant Jude bashing. I'm sick of everyone's constant Jude bashing. Dude's an awesome rock goddess and the judges saw that. Dude, don't listen to anyone, you're beautiful," Speed said._

_Jude smiled. She thought he would join in, and instead he defended her._

"_Thanks Speed," she said, hugging him. _

"_No problem," he said._

When it happened, she just thought he was saying it to make her feel better. Now she knew he meant it.

"Actually, he wasn't that bad," Jude said.

"Who wasn't that bad?" Speed asked, walking in.

"You," she said.

"When?" he asked.

"Jude was just thinking about how you two were before you went on tour with each other," Kwest said.

"Like when you told off Roxy and everyone for talking bad about me. And you gave me the nickname 'awesome rock goddess'," Jude said.

"You are one. I've always thought you were," Speed said.

"Anyone ready for some singing?" Tommy asked, popping into the room.

"I don't know, anyone up for some piano playing?" Jude asked.

"Only if you let me sing too," Speed said.

"Deal," Jude said and they followed Tommy into the studio.


	16. A Fairytale of Sorts

**This chapter includes the song I was talking about. Please don't steal this song. It's by an amazing band that my friend knows. If you would like to hear it, ask, it won't let me post the link. The song is called A Fairytale of Sorts.**

"Shh, guys we're gonna get caught," Jude whispered.

"We're not gonna get caught. _You're_ gonna get caught," Wally said.

"I'll say I'm drunk again and you guys put me up to this," Jude said.

"She's got us," Speed said.

"Okay well fine, let's just get in and get out," Jamie said.

"Do you have an empty roll?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. This one's one of the unopened ones from Patsy," Jamie said.

"Sweet. Okay, we're in. Your instruments should still be set up from – Hello!" Jude said. She ran right into Tommy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Recording a song, without having to pay?" Speed said.

"Is this another hit making song? Are you drunk again Jude?" Tommy asked.

"It's something the whole band wrote and sings. And, I find it funny because a lot of it gets ad-libbed," Jude said.

"Yeah, half of the time, we end up saying something completely different," Kyle said.

"Thou shall not let the drummer sing," Tommy said.

"There are exceptions to these rules. So, are you gonna join this song recording process or are you gonna leave?" Jude asked.

"You know what? Surprise me. I'm gonna go sit in my car. If anyone comes, I'll call you," Tommy said.

"Sweet, you're awesome man," Speed said. They went into the empty studio that had all their equipment still set up from earlier.

"Okay, let's try a run through," Jude said.

After practicing a few times, Jamie loved what he heard.

"Okay, we're ready," Jude said. Kyle counted them off and Speed started playing his guitar. When they were done recording the music, Jamie played it for them while they sang their verses over it.

**Jude**

_Spiederman_

Kyle and/or Wally

_**Everyone**_

_**Jude and Speed**_

_"Through the door, in the back, on the top shelf!  
No ones heard that story in years.  
If you wanna break it out, dust it off, be my guest.  
I wouldn't mind it at all."_

"Gee thanks!"

_Turn the page now look at all the colors  
Look at these lines, someone oughta re-ink this  
**The plot is thinning and the characters are fading**_  
_My god, this book is freakin old  
But I'll do my best to tell it how I see it  
**Let's see if I can remember how the story goes  
**_  
_She had her ways_ **(She had her ways)** _of making him laugh_ (Of making him laugh)  
_She had her ways_ **(She had her ways) **_of instilling regret_ (Of instilling regret)  
_But he knew it right, to keep her at his side  
And she felt the same way, but about every other guy  
_  
**"Wait wait you idiot, that's not how it happened!** _(yeah it is)_  
**No it's not, now let me read it from here**_ (fine)_  
**I really don't think you could have screwed that up worse.** _(yeah whatever)_  
**Let me take it from here."**

**She loved him so but he was a chauvinistic pig  
Her world was perfect when he was around  
He had a smile that could bring the mountains down  
Too bad he was a liarcheaterdirtytrampwhodeservestodie a thousand deaths Again, again, again, etc  
**  
"Now I'm fairly confident that isn't right. _(yeah, I agree)_  
In fact, I think that was a tad on the horror side.  
You both have no idea how the story goes.  
Give me that book and I'll tell you how it unfolds."  
  
There was no issue regarding lies and trust  
His backhand would have never thought to speak up x 2  
_("Like oh my god I heard near death experiences are like the new turn on_Oh my god for real?_Yeah I heard it on the Disney channel_! I'm gonna go tell my mom right now_I know!")  
_**And she loved too hard to break out her right hook  
Their love was stronger than the spine of this book x 2  
**_Until that day they came up with their plan  
Hit nineteen banks across mid-western lands_

_But their primary goal_  
Was not the riches and fame  
**But to exploit  
**_In an unorthodox way  
_And with this pen  
_I report what I saw_  
**They conquered the Earth   
_On the day of their last job_**

**Of their wealth they kept fifteen percent  
To have each other was all they needed  
And with the rest they flooded charities  
Which all goes to show you'll never know until you love**

"Okay, Jamie, play it," Jude said. The four of them listened to the finished song and loved it.

"It probably won't get on my CD because of the fact that I don't sing the most. But I love it you guys!" Jude exclaimed, hugging her four best friends. Jude pulled out her phone and dialed Tommy's number.

"Tommy, we're done. I love it," Jude said.

"Great. I'll listen to it in the morning. Or tell Jamie to copy it onto some CDs. The blanks should be in there," Tommy said.

"Tommy said to copy it onto a few CDs," Jude said.

"He's way ahead of you, Red," Kyle said.

"Actually, I'm so far ahead, I'm done," Jamie said, presenting each of them with a CD.

"Jamie you're the best!" Jude exclaimed, looking at Speed. He smiled, because he knew that only he was the greatest. Tommy called her again.

"Jude, you're gonna have to leave, fast. There's some security guard headed into the building. He said he got a call about five suspicious kids that might be attempting to break in and he asked why I was just sitting there. I told him I had a rough night and I don't wanna talk about it. So clean up that space and get out, NOW," Tommy said. Jude relayed the conversation to her friends and they went as fast as they could to clean up the room.

"Crap, there he is," Jamie said when he saw a light shine into the studio.

"Not all of us are gonna make it out of here," Jude said, looking at the others.

"This is breaking and entering, any one of us could lose our jobs for this," Jamie said. They all looked at each other.

"We don't know that for sure," Speed said. Jude, Kyle, and Wally understood what he meant.

"Okay," Jude said.

"I've got a plan. If any of you get called, play sleep. Now go!" Speed said. Jude kissed him before running off. They managed to get past the guard and out of the building.

"Tommy, take us to my place, go, go, go!" Jude exclaimed when they jumped into his car. Thankfully he didn't have his convertible that night.

"Where's Speed?" Tommy asked.

"He stayed behind," Kyle said.

"Yeah, it was crazy. Jude even kissed him," Jamie said. The car suddenly got quiet.

"You meant to kiss him?" Jamie asked. Jude nodded.

"What the hell?" Jamie asked.

"Speed and Jude, are Speed and Jude," Kyle said.

"You guys fire me, and he steals my girlfriend?" Jamie asked.

"No, it's not like that. He waited until after you guys broke up to admit his feelings for her," Wally said.

"Wait, Speed liked me while we were on tour?" Jude asked, with a smile.

"Speed's liked you for about a year," Kyle said.

"Really?" Jude said with a smile.

"He's supposed to be my friend, how could he do this," Jamie said.

"Jude liked him too!" Wally said.

"What!" Jude and Jamie exclaimed.

"Well we always thought you did. That's why it surprised us when you he told us you and Jamie were together," Kyle said.

"I can't stomach this. Tommy, let me out here, I'll walk the rest of the way. I hope he gets caught," Jamie said, getting out when they reached a red light.

"Not the best way for him to find out you have moved on," Tommy said.

"We caught him and Patsy in a number of compromising situations. And they were so wrapped up in themselves that they didn't even notice," Jude said.

"That doesn't make it okay," Tommy said.

"I know, I'm just saying. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Right now, I need to get home and see if Speed's plan worked," Jude said. Tommy dropped the band off at their apartment and left.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. If it's one thing he's good at, it's getting out of sticky situations," Kyle said. Jude nodded and walked into the apartment. She went to the room, and lay down in bed, for another Speed-less night.

**Next chapter: Does Speed's plan work, or is he getting fired from G-Major? Find out in a few days!**


	17. Bitch Fit

**I swore it to you. I will not post another chapter of ALWL before I do this one. **

Jude couldn't sleep. She had a million and one scenarios going through her head. And none of them ended with him coming home saying 'it worked!'

"Dude, are you alright?" Kyle asked, walking in there.

"No," Jude said.

"Have some more faith in him. He seriously is the best at getting out of these kinds of things," Kyle said.

"I'm sure you're right but in my head I'm just like, what if?" Jude said.

"Well don't think about the what ifs," Kyle said.

"I just need to know," Jude said.

"Look, just listen to some music. If he calls, we'll come get you, or if he comes home, we'll send him straight to you," Kyle said. Jude sighed and nodded. She turned on her iPOD and listened to their favorite song: Come Together.

"_I know you, you know me. One thing I can tell you is you got to be free. Come together right now over me!" Jude and Speed sang together off loud and off key._

"_Can we please not be forced to hear you two sound like crap on the way to the next stop? Kay? Thanks!" Wally said._

_Jude and Speed looked at each other and laughed. "Let's stop now, but I've got an awesome idea for tonight," Speed said laughing._

Jude felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She didn't recognize the number so she pretended she was sleep.

"Hello?" Jude said while yawning.

"Yes hello is this Jude Harrison?" a man asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Jude asked.

"This is Officer Ramone, we've got a man here by the name of Vincent who claims he lives with you but he was locked out. Is this true?" the officer asked.

"Speed! Is that why he's not lying next to me?" Jude asked, feigning astonishment.

"His name is Vincent, Ms. Harrison," Officer Ramone said.

"His name is Vincent Spiederman, Officer Ramone. Where did you find him? And what's the nature of this phone call?" Jude asked.

"Well he was in the recording studio at a record label. This is breaking and entering and we're going to have to hand him over to the police," Officer Ramone said.

"Whoa, wait, police? As in, you're not?" Jude asked.

"I'm a security guard," Officer Ramone said.

"Last time I checked security guards didn't go by 'Officer'. Now I'm pretty sure the recording studio Speed was at was G Major? Am I right? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. Now have you been living under a rock for the past few months or do you have no clue who I am? Because I will not let you talk to me like I'm some kind of idiot," Jude said. She imagined how a diva would handle this situation and did exactly that.

"No ma'am I do not know who you are," Officer Ramone said.

"I am Jude Harrison, Canada's Instant Star and I will not let you talk to me this way. You let Speed come home this instant or I'll find a way to get _you_ arrested," Jude yelled.

"Oh, Ms. Harrison, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was really you!" Officer Ramone said.

"Damn right you are. I'm through talking to you. Let him go right now or heads will roll," Jude said.

"Yes Ms. Harrison. I am sorry for the misunderstanding. Lovely voice, by the way," Officer Ramone said.

"If I see this story in a tabloid, I will find you," Jude said, hanging up.

Kyle and Wally walked into the room.

"Dude, that was brilliant!" Wally exclaimed, highfiving Jude.

"Wow, I don't even know where that came from," Jude said. Their celebration was interrupted by Jude's phone ringing.

"Jude I do not know what you did, but I freaking love you!" Speed exclaimed.

"I love you too babe. What the hell was your plan?" Jude asked.

"I was trying to convince him that you were the Jude Harrison and that I was locked out of the apartment but he didn't believe me, so he called you. And he still didn't believe you and suddenly he did and then its like oh Jude Harrison, okay, never mind you're off the hook," Speed said.

"Dude totally had a bitch fit and got away with it!" Wally exclaimed into the phone.

"I was so scared. I thought I was gonna get arrested," Speed said.

"And I would've done something to get arrested with you," Jude said.

"That's love for you," Kyle said, laughing.

"Okay well, are you coming to get me?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, I am," Jude said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few," Speed said.

"I love you," Jude said.

"I love you more," Speed said, hanging up.

"Dammit! He hung up. He so does not love me more," Jude said.

"That has to be the stupidest argument couples have," Wally said.

"I'll be back," Jude said, grabbing her car keys. When she got there, Speed was sitting on the curb with Officer Ramone standing beside him.

"He still didn't believe it was really you," Speed said.

If looks could kill, Officer Ramone would've been sliced into a million pieces.

"Sorry, but these kinds of things happen all the time and - ," Officer Ramone said.

"Did I ask you a question? No! I don't care if they happen every five minutes. I'm gonna have you fired if you don't get out of my face," Jude said.

"Yes Ms. Harrison," Officer Ramone said and got into his patrol car.

"For some reason, I really like bitchy Jude," Speed said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"And I really like bad-ass Speed," Jude said, kissing him back.

"Let's hurry up and get back, kay?" Speed said, in-between kisses.

"Or, we can just stay here," Jude said, looking at the door. Speed smirked and opened it up for them.

Once they found a place to go, Speed attacked Jude's lips with his, pulling and sucking on anything he could.

Jude took of his shirt and he pulled off hers.

"Before we do this, are you sure you want to?" Speed asked. Jude thought for a moment.

"Not, all the way," Jude said.

"Okay," Speed said, smiling.

The next morning, Jude and Speed weren't found in the best position. Jude heard the sound of people whispering and saw a crowd of people surrounding them: Darius, Liam, Tommy, Patsy, Mason, Sadie, Jamie, Kyle, and Wally. Jude looked down and noticed she was wearing a shirt, but it wasn't hers.

"Holy crap," Jude muttered, realizing the assumptions they were making.


	18. Inanimate Object

**Two more chapters left. It's coming to an end soon. :( **

"Holy crap is right!" Jamie yelled.

"You're one to talk, I caught you and Patsy half-naked one morning," Liam said.

"It's not what it looks like," Jude said.

"We kinda just stayed here after what happened last night," Speed said.

"About that, we're sorry; we just wanted to surprise you with a song!" Jude lied.

"Bullshit! You just wanted to-" Jamie interjected.

"We already heard it. Tommy dropped it off early this morning," Darius said.

"Didn't you produce it, Jamie?" Liam asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jamie said.

"How would you like to work for us? Full time?" Darius asked.

"I would love to!" Jamie said.

"Thank Jude. And let them get changed," Darius said.

"Get changed? For what?" Jude asked.

"You've got an interview today. People want to hear this new song of yours, so you're gonna do it," Liam said.

"Really! Wow okay!" Jude said.

"They should do the other one too," Tommy said.

"That would be tight," Darius said.

"Sweet!" Kyle and Wally said, high-fiving each other.

"Alright, well go to Portia, have her get you some clothes, wash, and get dressed. You've got two hours," Darius said.

"Jude, Speed, can I talk to you two first?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, dude, look I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I stole Jude from you," Speed said.

"I don't. Anymore. At first, I did, but now I realize, you two together make the most sense. More sense than me and Jude ever could. As long as Jude's happy, I'm fine with it," Jamie said.

"At first?" Speed asked.

"Jamie saw us kiss last night, and he thought we were just caught up in the moment. Then he found out we were together," Jude said.

"Yeah and I realized what a big hypocrite I was being, because I'm with Patsy," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Jude said.

"Wait, you knew?" Jamie asked.

"It was beyond obvious," Speed said.

"Oh, Heh, we thought we were being sneaky. Oh well, so I just wanted to apologize," Jamie said.

"And I wanna let you know, if I hurt you, I never meant to," Jude said.

"Thanks," Jamie said, hugging his best friends.

"Now go get ready," Jamie said, walking away.

Jude smiled at Speed and grabbed his hand as they walked towards Portia and the clothes.

After they were done getting cleaned and dressed, the hair stylist was having problems with Jude's hair.

"I didn't do anything to it!" Jude exclaimed.

"Yeah well why isn't it doing what I'm telling it to?" Paulo, the hair stylist asked.

"Because it's an inanimate object," Jude muttered.

"Dude, come on! It's almost time to go," Speed said, walking into the room with Kyle and Wally.

"She will not go anywhere unless her hair is perfect," Paulo said.

"I think it looks fine," Speed said.

"It's horrible!" Paulo exclaimed.

"Hey, her hair is perfect as is," Speed said.

"Yeah seriously," Kyle said.

Paulo tried to curl her hair, but all of the curls would drop, leaving her hair wavy.

"She has to look beautiful," Paulo said.

"Look man, we're just going on a talk show, and we're gonna perform a few songs. This isn't the Juno awards or anything. Dude's a rock goddess, no matter what her hair looks like," Speed said.

"Does anyone care what I have to say?" Jude asked.

"What do you have to say?" Paulo asked.

"I like my hair wavy like this. Just, straighten my bangs, and boom, good to go," Jude said.

"That just might work," Paulo said, doing what she told him to do.

"This would be one of the moments where I'm glad I'm not a girl," Kyle said.

"And this would be a moment where I would shove my foot up your ass!" Jude exclaimed.

"Dude, chill," Wally said.

"Jude's not in a good mood, I guess," Speed said.

"Oh, sorry dude," Kyle said.

"Come on, I kinda need to talk to you guys anyway," Speed said, pulling them out of the room.

"About what?" Kyle asked.

"You know how Jude's birthday is in two weeks? Well I wanna do something for her," Speed said.

"Crap, I forgot," Kyle said.

"Me too," Wally said.

"Even better. Look, I'm gonna need you to take her out, all day, do whatever you can to keep her gone all day," Speed said.

"What are you planning?" Kyle asked.

"Planning? Planning for what?" Jude asked, walking up behind them.

"He won't tell us. I'm pretty sure it's some prank," Wally said.

"Awh, without me, Speed?" Jude asked.

"Never without you," Speed said, kissing her.

"So, how's the hair?" Jude asked.

"I love it. It looks perfect," Speed said.

"Yeah, we didn't really get what the big fuss was over," Wally said.

"By the way, I'm sorry," Kyle said.

"I know, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just, I'm a bit self-conscious about my hair. And he wasn't doing a good job at making me feel better," Jude said.

"Dude, you're amazing. You're beautiful. You're the greatest," Speed said.

"Awesome rock goddess," Kyle and Wally said.

"Hey that's my thing!" Speed said.

"I love you guys. Now come on, let's go rock these bitches," Jude said, laughing.

**Ahhh two more chapters and Jude's 17th birthday! What will happen? I will update this after I update ALWL and my new story, which everyone should check out 24 Hours. Until then, R&R!**


	19. They Fit Together Perfectly

**Next to last chapter. This is upsetting. After this, next chapter of Another Little White Lie!**

"Jude, change of plans, they want you to do three songs," Tommy whispered to her. She and SME were getting ready to come out on the Talk Show.

"Are you serious? Uh, I don't know which one to do. Hey, guys, which song is easiest to tune for in the next, three minutes?" Jude asked.

"Sweet Time, Me Out of Me, or Anyone But You," Speed said.

"You should do the old song. That way there's two new songs, and an old one. Start out with Skips though," Tommy said.

"Start with Skips and end with Fairytale of Sorts?" Jude asked.

"That would be perfect," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Jude said, hugging him. Speed felt a flicker of jealousy, but he let it slide. Tommy was her producer, and he was helping them.

"Or we can do Waste My Time and I can be Shay," Kyle said.

"I can see it now: 'Call me Kyle on the m-i-c when you listening to me, you be listening to b-bumping," Wally said, joking.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Tommy said.

"Can you do it?" Wally asked.

"Of course. Jude, that's my favorite song of yours," Kyle said.

"Sweet! I hope Shay doesn't get mad or anything," Jude said.

"Why do you care?" Speed asked.

"Because, even though he hurt me, he still had feelings for me. Strong feelings for me. And this is our song. The song we did together," Jude said.

"It would be like dude here getting another band, with another boyfriend, and singing Anyone But You with him," Wally said.

"Can't we just do Anyone But You?" Speed asked.

"And then announce that you two are a couple?" Wally asked.

"One minute," Tommy said.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Speed said.

"I don't know, Tommy?" Jude asked.

"Good publicity for the two of you, but are you ready to go public?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, going public means a lot of rumors, and they'll be following us everywhere," Jude said.

"Exactly my point. 30 seconds," Tommy said.

"Maybe another day," Jude said.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to those other rumors," Speed said, shuddering.

"Then do the song, but don't announce it. Ten seconds," Tommy said.

"Alright SME on three," Jude said.

"One, two, three," Speed said.

"SME!" they yelled before walking onstage.

"Last years Instant Star, Jude Harrison and her back up band, the Spiederman Mind Explosion!" Jenny, the talk show host, said as she announced Jude and SME.

"Glad to have you here, Jude," Jenny said.

"And I'm glad to be here. Wow, I can't believe I'm here. I used to watch this show when I was a little kid," Jude said.

"She dressed up as you once," Speed said.

"Hey!" Jude exclaimed.

"Oh, do tell," Jenny said.

"It was Halloween, and everyone's at this party in like 4th grade, and we're all like 'Who are you supposed to be?' and dude's like 'Jenny, duh,'" Speed said.

"How cute," Jenny said.

"How embarrassing," Jude said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you know lots of embarrassing moments that's happened to Spiederman. Now, may I ask why your name is Spiederman?" Jenny asked. Kyle and Wally cracked up.

"My name is Vincent Spiederman," Speed said, laughing.

"Clever. Okay so Jude, tell us about the first song we're going to hear," Jenny said.

"Well it's called Heart Doesn't Fit, it's kinda about a girl, who's in love and she doesn't want to be in love with this guy. They're so wrong for each other in so many ways, and yet, they fit together perfectly. And its like, you know that feeling, when you love someone and your heart is pounding, ready to explode from your chest whenever you see them? Yeah that's what this song is about," Jude said. Speed smiled. She described it perfectly.

"And who would this lucky guy be?" Jenny asked.

"Well, this song is one of the many I wrote with Speed, but it's not about any particular guy," Jude said.

"Oh come on, who gets on a bus with three guys over the summer, three adorable guys, and doesn't fall in love with one of them," Jenny said.

"They're kind of like my best friends. I love all of them to death," Jude said.

"One, two, three, awh," Kyle, Wally, and Speed said, before laughing. The audience joined in with their awh and laughter.

"Alright, well ladies and gentlemen, this is Jude's newest single, straight out of the studio, it's called Skips," Jenny said. Jude and Speed got up and walked over to the music stage. Jude grabbed her acoustic and Speed stood by the piano, and played the first notes of the song.

After they were done, they embraced in a manner that friends usually do, and got a standing ovation from the audience.

"Wow that was amazing. Now Spiederman, you can sing?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I've been singing with Harrison ever since we were 5. Of course, it was more on a competitive level then, but we still sang," Spiederman said.

"Do you all have cute little nicknames for each other?" Jenny asked.

"They like to call me Wall," Wally said.

"Because the y at the end is too much of a hassle to say," Jude said.

"Well we used to call Jude Red but ever since she dyed it blonde, we've been calling her Not-Red," Kyle said.

"Jude's got a bunch. Jude, Dude, Red, Not-Red, Judie, Doodie," Wally said.

"I'm sure they could've done without Doodie," Jude said.

"Then there's Awesome Rock Goddess," Spiederman said.

"Given to me by the oh so wonderful Spiederman," Jude said.

"Kyle has, well, Kyle. Or his street name K-Dogg," Spiederman said.

"Speed just usually calls everyone Dude," Wally said.

"And we'll call him Speed, Spiederman, Spiderman, Idiot, Vin, Vinny, Vince," Kyle said.

"Wow, so they're just names galore," Jenny said.

"Yeah. I think we should give you one," Jude said.

"Yeah. How about, J-Diddy," Wally said, laughing.

"J-Diddy. I like it," Jude said.

"Well then J-Diddy it is," Jenny said, laughing.

After the show was done, and everyone expressed how much they loved the last song with everyone singing, the four of them and Tommy piled into the limo.

"Great show," Tommy said.

"You're a natural," Jude said, kissing Spiederman.

"Yeah I know. That whole Halloween costume thing? Straight bull. It has to be. Jude hates Jenny's show," Kyle said.

"It is," Spiederman said.

"Whatever. It worked. Darius said radio stations everywhere are getting calls requesting Heart Doesn't Fit and Fairytale of Sorts," Tommy said.

"That's awesome!" Jude exclaimed. The ride back to their house was one filled with excitement. The only thing that would make it better would be a bottle of champagne. But, of course, they were all underage, except for Tommy. And Jude already got busted once for it.

The next few days were hectic for Speed. He was trying to plan the ultimate surprise party for Jude, and he was getting called in to record his own song. He chose a song that he and Jude wrote together _Soft Spoken._

"Why don't you just go to Caveman Days?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, don't you love Princess Paleolithic?" Wally asked. Jude was in the studio recording her part to Soft Spoken, leaving them time to finish their plan.

"I can't take her there. I would just stare at Princess Paleolithic all night. And besides, thanks to your stupid cousin, I'm not allowed there anymore, remember?" Speed asked.

"Oh yeah. Well her birthday is tomorrow. Who said they were coming?" Kyle asked.

"A bunch of people RSVP'd already, but I need something to keep her away from me all day. And she wants to spend the day with me," Speed said.

"Tell her you have to come here to record," Kyle said.

"She'll come with me," Speed said.

"Damn, then I don't know what else to tell you," Kyle said.

"We'll tell her you're wherever we're taking her, and then you just, don't show up," Wally said.

"She'll hate me forever," Speed said.

"I bet I can help," Tommy said, walking up to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be producing her?" Speed asked

"Kwest is doing it right now. I went to go check on you guys. You can't be left alone for too long, that means you're planning something," Tommy said.

"Well we are. We need a way to get Jude to not be with Speed until about 7 tomorrow night. He has to make sure the party is going as planned," Wally said.

"I definitely can help," Tommy said.

"Great. Well, I'll be with her in the morning, I just need you to take her at like, 12," Speed said.

"Alright. Are your goons coming along as well?" Tommy asked.

"One of them can go. I'll need someone to help me out," Speed said.

"I'll stay with you," Wally said.

"Don't sweat it Speed. Her birthday is gonna go perfectly. She's gonna love anything you do for her, because she loves you," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Speed said.

Speed couldn't wait. That time tomorrow, Jude would be in his arms, and she would be having the best birthday she ever had.

**Alright, the party planning is all done; all that's left is for Jude to turn 17. Will it go off without a hitch or will it be an _Unsweet Seventeen?_ Find out in the final chapter of Heart Doesn't Fit!**


	20. Chapter the Last

**The final chapter. The end. This is it. All or nothing. I'm feeling a bit sad. I will try to make this the best chapter yet!**

Jude was in a deep slumber. She got in late the night before, Kwest and Tommy kept her at the studio to finish Soft Spoken and then they treated her with a cupcake.

"I don't wanna wake her," Speed said.

"But you have to, if we're gonna get her out of here in time," Wally said.

"Morning starshine, the earth says hello," Speed said, tapping Jude. She turned over and smiled.

"Oh, you're not Johnny Depp," she said, frowning.

"Hey!" Speed exclaimed.

"You're even better," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, guess what we have," Speed said, sitting up.

"What?" Jude asked.

"J-shaped pancakes straight from your mom!" Kyle said, walking in with the plate of pancakes. Victoria followed in along with Sadie and Stuart.

"Mom, dad, Sadie!" Jude exclaimed.

"Happy birthday Jude!" everyone exclaimed.

"Awh, thanks guys," Jude said smiling. It was nice that they were all there for her, but she wanted to just be with Speed all day.

After Jude was done eating, the room cleared out.

"We're gonna let Speed spend some time with you," Kyle said, laughing.

"Thank you Vin. I know you had something to do with this," Jude said.

"I did. It was either have you go over there in the morning or have them come over," Speed said.

"Well thank you. Now what are we doing today?" Jude asked. Speed faked a sad face. Well he was sad, but inside he was bursting. It was so hard to keep this a secret from Jude.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked. She fell for it.

"I have to go back to the studio. Something went wrong and they only have your vocals for Soft Spoken," Speed said.

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" Jude asked.

"I would if I could babe. Kwest doesn't even have time. He's got other stuff to do today and this is making him fall behind," Speed said.

"But its my birthday," Jude said, tears filling her eyes. She wasn't making this easy for him.

"Look, Tommy and Wally are gonna be with you all day. I told them to do whatever you want," Speed said.

"But I want to spend my day with you," Jude said.

"Babe, look, this shouldn't take all day. I'll be back with you as soon as I can, I promise," Speed said.

"This is worse than last year's birthday," Jude said.

"Don't say that Jude. I won't be gone all day. And we have the whole day tomorrow ahead of us," Speed said.

"But I wanted to spend today with you," Jude said.

"I'm sorry okay! What do you want me to do? Not record this song? Because right now its just another Jude Harrison single," Speed said. He immediately knew he said the wrong thing.

"No I didn't mean it like that," Speed said.

"No I know what you meant. I'm gonna go shower," Jude said. Speed sighed. He didn't think it would be this hard.

"What's wrong with her?" Kyle asked.

"She's upset," Speed said.

"Well let her know that she's gonna be having the best day ever," Kyle said.

"How can I tell her that without telling her that I'm lying about recording today?" Speed asked.

"I don't know. But figure out something, soon," Kyle said.

"I'll be right back," Speed said, walking into the bathroom.

"Jude, I'm sorry I can't spend your birthday with you. If there was a way I could be with you all day, I would. Trust me, I would. I love you," Speed said.

"I love you too. So you should know how much this sucks," Jude said.

"Look, when I'm done tonight, I'll spend as much time as I can before someone calls us in to work. Which should be a while because I told them that I was spending at least one day with you," Speed said.

"Alright. This still sucks, but I can live with it," Jude said.

"Good. Now hurry up, Tommy's gonna be here any minute," Speed said.

When Jude got out of the shower, Tommy, Speed, and Kyle were sitting on her bed.

"And here she is!" Tommy said, hugging her.

"Hey, she's in a towel!" Speed exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Well I'll let you change," Tommy said, leaving. Kyle sat around and realized that Jude was about to change.

"Oh, right. See ya later," Kyle said, running out.

"When are you leaving?" Jude asked.

"Right after you leave," Speed said.

"Why can't I come with you?" Jude asked.

"Kwest specifically said 'no Jude,'. I get distracted when you're around," Speed said.

"Fine," Jude said.

She got dressed and left without a fuss.

"Operation Happy Birthday Jude is now ready to commence," Speed said to Wally.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Begin. Its time to start it," Speed said, laughing. As soon as they were sure Tommy, Jude, and Kyle were gone for good, they began moving the furniture.

"Okay, everyone, you know what your jobs are right?" Speed asked.

"Yep," Jude's parents and Sadie said.

"Alright, now its time for us to go pick up my gift," Speed said.

"Wait, Vincent, is her car ready for me to pick up?" Stuart asked.

"It should be. You should go now, so its here when she gets here," Speed said.

"What'd you get her?" Wally asked.

"Well you know how she's been looking all over for her ring all week?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, did you take it?" Wally asked.

"And got something engraved in it," Speed said.

"Are you asking her to marry you?" Wally asked.

"No, well not now. Maybe, in a few years," Speed said, smiling slightly.

"Wow, Vin Spiederman, thinking for the future," Wally said.

"Yeah. I just, really like her. Like, love her. More than any other girl I've ever dated," Speed said.

"You really must. This is the guy who was always like, whatever will be, will be," Wally said.

Speed just smiled and started driving to the jewelry store.

"Tommy, please can I go home? I'm having a miserable time. I miss Speed," Jude complained.

"Jude you can do whatever you want, buy whatever you want, eat whatever you want. This day is about you," Tommy said.

"I want Sushi with Speed on top of the roof. I told him that that's what I wanted from him," Jude said.

"Jude, stop being so difficult. You will have fun and you will like it!" Kyle said, grabbing Jude's hand. They took her to race go-karts play arcade games, and play laser tag.

"Guys, where are you?" Speed asked at around 7. Everyone was at the apartment, waiting for Jude to arrive.

"Jude's exchanging her tickets for prizes. She had a lot of fun. We made her stop complaining about being without you," Kyle said.

"Well we need her here now. Everyone's here," Speed said, hanging up.

"Jude, Speed's home!" Kyle said.

"Really?! Let's leave now!" she exclaimed, grabbing her two stuffed moose. (Moose, mooses, moosi, meese…whatever is the plural)

"Holy sheeball is that my car?!" Jude asked when they pulled up to the apartment.

"It looks like it," Kyle said.

"Yes the shagging-wagon has gotten even cooler!" Jude said. Tommy gave her a look.

"Its just a name, I've never actually done anything in it," Jude explained.

"Whatever," Tommy said, laughing.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts," Jude sang as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Jude screamed.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"Happy birthday Jude," Darius said, walking up to her.

"Thanks D," Jude said, hugging him.

"You can finally see all movies," Kwest said, hugging her.

"Haha yeah," she said, chuckling. She was looking around for Speed.

"Jude come on, we've got you a cake," Victoria said.

"Oh alright," Jude said, walking over to the table where the cake was. On it was a picture of her and Speed, one of the first pictures they took when SME first started playing with them. It was Jude at her best: singing.

"Where's Spiederman?" Jude asked.

"He's on the roof, he said he has a surprise for you," Stuart said.

"Okay, thanks. And thanks for the car mom and dad," Jude said, hugging her parents.

She went up t the roof as fast as she could. She missed her boyfriend, and she couldn't wait to see him.

"So, you didn't wanna be with everyone else?" she asked when she walked up to him.

"No, I figured since I planned it all, I could take a little break. Set up for another surprise," Speed said.

"You planned all of this?!" Jude exclaimed.

"Yep. All for you," he said, hugging her.

"Speed, I love you," Jude said, handing him the moose.

"Awh thanks. Well this is what I've got for you," Speed said, pulling out a box.

Jude opened it and gasped. It was her ring that she had lost.

"You found it?" she asked.

"I took it," Speed said.

"What for?" she asked.

"Look inside," he said.

She looked on the inside and read the inscription.

"_We'll always have FoodMart."_

Jude smiled. Food mart was their place. Ever since they were younger and wanted some candy after school, they always went to food mart.

"This is perfect," Jude said.

"The perfect birthday?" Speed asked.

"Yes," Jude said.

"Wait, it gets even better," Speed said, revealing the sushi he had sitting under a dish.

"Now its perfect," she said giving her boyfriend one last hug before eating her sushi.

"Oh wait we've got to get downstairs, you have a whole party waiting for you!" Speed exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to her party.

If this is what she could expect for just her birthday, she couldn't wait to see what else he would have in store for her.

"You're smiling," he said.

"Yep," she said.

"And that's why I love you," he said.

**Mk, so the end? Lol. Eh, its open for a sequel. If I randomly think of an idea, there will be a sequel. But for now, its over. It ended on a happy note. :) (Since she's been through so much)**


	21. Thanks & Such

This is a chapter where I thank everyone ever.

:D

xinstantXattractionx

scott4eva

golfa chickie

JuSt-Enilda

on.the.edge.x

tiff8

munlleca

Funkyicecube

VTown93

Daray Durus

flowersinmyhair

daisychain101

mZtOmMyQ5319

Mizz Couture

MyCrAzyWorld

Criminal Insanity

ShEs EvErYtHiNg I'm NoT

Gretchen Spiederman

Crazed Bee

Thanks for reviewing, making me a favorite, and putting this story on your alerts

And I really would like to make a sequel. I'll finish up **Another Little White Lie,** its sequel, and **24 Hours** first, and then I'll see if I'm up for continuing this.

So go read my other stuff. (Like **Anyone But You**, **There's Us**, and **The Fall of Troy**) and if you haven't read **Another Little White Lie** and **24 Hours**, read those too!


End file.
